Un Chevalier en mal d'amour
by squallyboy
Summary: Squall découvre l'affection qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de Seifer. Troublé par ce sentiment, saura-t-il, finalement, assumer l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son rival ? SeiferxSquall–Spoiler–yaoï
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de Final Fantasy VIII squaresoft.

Hello,

Je ne veux pas me blâmer pour ma première fic mais voici quand même ma critique personnelle : J'ai peur que ça paraisse un peu répétitif par rapport à toutes les fics qui existent déjà, mais à force de lire plein de fics anglaises et french, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette histoire. Tant pis, si ce n'est pas très original et désolé pour les ressemblances qu'il pourrait y avoir avec d'autres.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires qui seront les bienvenus.

Je sais que je ne raconte pas si bien que certains auteurs mais j'aurai essayé. Peut-être que cette fic sera-t-elle un peu pompeuse, ennuyeuse ou cliché ? Etc... mais grâce à vos conseils peut-être serais-je en mesure d'y remédier si l'histoire vous intéresse.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le prologue se passe au moins six mois ou un, voir deux ans après l'histoire du premier chapitre qui lui sera juste après la guerre des sorcières, bref, pas d'importance puisque je le signalerai dans les prochains chapitres. Suffit juste de savoir que le prologue est loin, loin après la guerre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Il avait appris de source sûre que le commandant de Balamb s'était enfui depuis trois semaines. Oui enfui était le mot. Dans sa chambre, étaient restés tous ses vêtements, ainsi que les clés de la voiture que son père lui avait offert à l'occasion de leur retrouvaille ; il avait seulement pris soin d'emporter sa gunblade, sa chaîne en argent et sa boucle d'oreille.

Bien évidemment, dans la panique, la piste de l'enlèvement avait été la première idée, mais selon les caméras de surveillance et le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucune effraction laissait supposer que ce n'était pas un kidnapping, surtout après la crise que l'officier avait piqué contre le groupe de l'orphelinat la veille.

Ne comptant pas le rechercher eux-mêmes, à cause de sa froideur persistante, le gang avait décidé de reprendre contact avec Seifer qui avait décampé de l'université depuis six mois, laquelle gardait toujours une trace de lui juste au cas où.

* * *

L'ex-chevalier, dont le surnom lui restera longtemps, arriva, quasiment en face de l'île du foyer de son enfance, sur la plage de Sunset Beach où il espérait trouver le fuyard.

En effet, quelqu'un habitait bel et bien ce renfoncement taillé dans la falaise. Des tessons de bouteilles juchaient dans un coin, accompagnés d'une pauvre bouteille de Malibu* quasiment vide, avec des traces d'un feu éteint, et une tonne de mégots surplombant le tout. Cependant aucun indice ne permettait l'identification du campeur.

Combien de temps la bande avait attendu avant d'envoyer quelqu'un à la recherche de leur chef ? Combien de nuits avait-il passé dans cet abri ? Et si ce n'était pas lui qui vivait ici... ? Mais d'après les informations qu'il avait eu grâce à Irvine, commandant par intérim, la description correspondait bien aux photos que le Seed avait réussi à recueillir, ayant balayé auparavant, sur les conseils de Seifer, toutes les plages d'où pouvait être aperçu le phare de l'orphelinat, grâce à la technologie des satellites.

Assis depuis deux heures, il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir à la situation, dos contre un mur, à l'endroit le plus obscur de la grotte, afin que le résidant ne le remarque pas directement dès son arrivée. Seifer comptait le surprendre dès qu'il l'aurait identifié.

Il commençait à s'engourdir dans son coin. Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir un autre endroit pour l'intercepter. Et si ce n'était pas encore celui qu'il recherchait, il aurait encore perdu toute une journée.

C'est au moment où cette pensée fit surface qu'il perçut du bruit à l'extérieur. Une ombre, s'affairant à l'entrée bloquait maintenant la lumière du jour. Il n'eut aucune possibilité de voir son visage, mais il put reconnaître la silhouette, la couleur des cheveux qui ressortait vaguement grâce au soleil ; à peine distingua-t-il une mèche tomber sur sa figure, alors il n'eut quasiment plus de doute quant à l'identité de l'individu.

Puis, plus rien : un moment d'inattention de sa part. Le guetteur n'entendit plus aucun son, ne vit plus de forme en mouvement. Silence total. La personne s'était comme évaporée. Pendant trente secondes, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se manifester tout de même, quel idiot de vouloir lui foutre les jetons ici plutôt qu'ailleurs où il n'aurait pas eu à subir l'attente.

Seifer n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'une lame se coinça déjà sous sa gorge.

- Fais pas le con ! s'alarma l'ex-chevalier.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je t'égorge Almasy ?

- Enlève ce joujou de ma gorge Leonhart, ensuite tu te moqueras...

Squall retira sa lame du cou de sa proie et sauta en bas.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes. Tu es passé par où ? l'interrogea Seifer, ébahi.

- Par au-dessus, il y a une crevasse. Tu n'avais pas correctement repéré les lieux ?

- Comment as-tu su que je planquais ici ?

- Je t'ai vu entrer.

- Quoi ? Tu savais que j'étais là-dedans depuis plus de deux heures ?

- T'étais pas obligé de te cacher, Sherlock !

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait poireauter alors ?

- Je voulais tester ta patience ! plaisanta Squall - ce qui n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes -.

- Très drôle. Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part, tu m'as surveillé à ton tour ? Qu'est-ce qui te permettait de penser que je ne serais pas ressorti ?

- Pas besoin, affirma-t-il répondant ainsi à sa première question. Depuis que tu as changé, j'étais persuadé que tu resterais à ton poste, ricana-t-il.

Seifer se vexa.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé alors ? le questionna Squall afin de changer de sujet.

- Le Cow-boy m'a aidé.

- Ha oui ?! Hum, je reconnais qu'il est sympa ce mec.

- Ben heureusement parce que ton équipe en a plutôt contre toi, tu vois ! Après m'avoir retrouvé, il n'y a eu que Kinnéas qui a bien voulu m'aider, les autres ont laissé tomber, faut dire que tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte d'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté !

- J'étais saoul.

- Circonstance atténuante ? Mais de là à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de toi, de gueuler sur tout le monde et de frapper ceux qui t'approchaient... c'était pas un peu exagéré comme réaction ? Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme ça au fait ? Les autres ont refusé de m'en donner la raison.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Squall se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait déposé à l'entrée de la grotte. Il sortit une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool, du bailey's* et commença à l'ouvrir.

En découvrant l'étiquette, Seifer déclara :

- Tu essayes tous les alcools de fillettes ou quoi ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Et moi, je te dis que ce n'est pas avec l'alcool que tu te sentiras mieux !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Seifer agrippa Squall par le bras qui tenait le bailey's.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné cette putain de bouteille.

- Non ! s'entêta le plus jeune.

- Si espèce de tête de mule !

Seifer réussit à s'en saisir quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je me bourre la gueule ! répliqua Squall, fou de rage.

- C'est loin de m'indifférer ! Je refuse de te voir te détruire comme tu le fais ! J'interviendrai que tu le veuilles ou non à chaque fois que tu commettras une connerie de ce genre.

Il lança la bouteille contre le mur. Squall le gifla. Au moment de le frapper une seconde fois, Seifer l'attrapa par le poignet.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, non ? cria l'ex-chevalier.

Des larmes commencèrent à affluer dans les yeux du plus jeune gunblader.

- Pourquoi es-tu là de toute façon ? questionna Squall, un trémolo dans la voix.

- Je suis venu te ramener. Tu feras des excuses à tout le monde. Ils te pardonneront et l'histoire sera close.

- Humpff... parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Naïf... Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi... Allez, raconte-moi un peu ce qui t'a mis hors de toi.

- Non !

Squall se détourna de lui et partit sur la plage. Seifer le laissa seul.

* * *

*Malibu : alcool à base de noix de coco.  
*Bailey's : wisky à la crème de caramel.

* * *

**Seifer :**Eh, c'est quoi c't'histoire de claustrophobique dont parle Nied dans son commentaire ?  
Squallygirl : Oh, c'est parce que j'avais mis ce mot (que j'ai enlevé depuis) dans l'explication qui en réalité devait faire partie du chapitre 1 et que je n'ai pas fait réapparaître puisque inexistant dans le dico.  
**Seifer :** Pas maline la fille !  
Squallygirl : Toi, tu vas pas commencer à me critiquer !  
**Seifer :** Je vais me gêner...


	2. Chapitre I : Un Chevalier en détresse

Merci à Nied (niemand-ist-da), ma Beta-Reader pour ses corrections, son encouragement et sa patience...

**_Mon petit résumé du jeu que j'ai appelé ''Un complot déjoué'' est une sorte de ''cours d'histoire ennuyeux'' dixit Nied, c'est vrai que pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu y a pas trop besoin de le lire, mais comme j'ai fait quelques modifications, ça va un peu avec la suite de mon histoire ; et j'explique juste un peu comment Irvine rapplique à l'université de balamb et pourquoi la BGU avait contacté Laguna à un certain moment... Voilà..._**

Disclaimer : Personnages de ff8 ne sont toujours pas à moi. (Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le remettre à chaque fois ce disclaimer ?)

* * *

**_CHAPITRE I_**

**_UN CHEVALIER EN DETRESSE  
_**

Voilà le résumé modifié du jeu que j'ai appelé :  
**Un complot déjoué**

La prêtresse Ultimécia, en connivence avec une poignée de Bourgeois* avides de pouvoir et d'argent, avaient prévu d'avancer progressivement, dans leur plan machiavélique visant à régner sur l'ensemble de la planète ou plus précisément sur les quatre îles et les deux grands continents existants.

Dans l'année en cours, la magicienne avait sournoisement mis en place, afin de tester la réaction de la population lorsque celle-ci était restreinte dans ses libertés, un Président* élu pour qu'il dirigeât d'une main de fer la ville de Deling City.

Quelques semaines avant le vote, l'homme fourbe avait su gagner la confiance de ses électeurs grâce aux charmes de ses discours, annonçant la transformation de Deling en une cité de rêves. De cette manière, il avait réussi à se faire élire sans que le peuple ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, le gouvernement*, composé de notables du pays, avait débuté l'avènement du chaos en introduisant furtivement un groupe d'individus inconnus, en vue de semer la terreur parmi les trois millions d'habitants délinois*.

Les vols à la tire, les cambriolages et les agressions s'étaient succédés, créant l'insécurité dans la ville.

Les gens, exaspérés, lesquels avaient refusé durant le mandant du précédent dirigeant, d'être surveillés dans leur cité, acceptèrent donc la solution renouvelée par le récent Président, c'est-à-dire d'équiper chaque coin de rue d'une caméra.

Ainsi, les citadins avaient vu s'installer des centaines d'appareils qui serviraient, en réalité, à les épier dans une future dictature.

De plus, des policiers, accompagnés de quelques recrues de l'école militaire (GGU*) de la ville de Galbadia, à proximité de Deling, s'étaient multipliés dans les boulevards, habituant les Délinois à leur présence ; et à cause de la violence nocturne accrue, les citoyens avaient consenti au couvre-feu : aucun individu dehors à partir de dix heures du soir. C'est dire si le totalitarisme* s'était rapproché dangereusement...

* * *

Le Président Laguna Loire, administrant une agglomération baptisée Esthar, comptant une population de près d'un million, construite sur la vaste étendue de terre située à l'Est de celle de Deling, avait été alerté par l'activité anormale régnant à l'intérieur du pays voisin, grâce à ses espions cachés dans les différentes contrées.

Aux vues des rapports de ses agents des trois derniers mois, Laguna, dirigeant très respectable, s'était, par conséquent, adressé au Directeur de Balamb Garden University (BGU), établissement militaire prestigieux localisé sur une île à égale distance des deux continents, dans le but de mettre en garde à vue le Président délinois suspecté de devenir une menace pour son peuple.

L'école de Balamb, formant des unités d'élites, résolvant principalement des problèmes portant atteinte à la vie des gens, et ayant la possibilité d'être sollicitée par toutes personnes possédant un dossier sérieux, avait, dès lors, désigné trois de ses meilleurs éléments pour cette nouvelle mission.

De cette manière, Squall, fraîchement diplômé Seed*, avait été nommé chef de la section militaire qui intercepterait le responsable délinois, afin d'enquêter sur ses véritables intentions. C'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un personnage totalement inconnu des combattants. En effet, une nécromancienne avait interrompu l'interpellation. Ultimécia, de peur que son pion, en la personne du Dirigeant de Deling, ne révélât ses projets, l'assassina sans pitié grâce à sa magie noire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un élève perturbateur de l'université balambienne*, la plupart du temps vêtu d'une tenue non réglementaire, s'était pointé pour renforcer le groupe de Seeds.

La sorcière, irrémédiablement attirée par le charme et l'arrogance de l'étudiant à la chevelure blonde, le kidnappa donc pour se venger d'avoir été contrecarrée dans ses plans ; de plus, ayant décelé le sentiment amoureux que nourrissait secrètement le garçon à l'égard du leader balambien relativement gênant, elle satisfaisait sa curiosité.

C'est ainsi que Seifer, l'apprenti indiscipliné, recalé aux examens de la BGU en vue d'intégrer l'unité d'élite, avait été malencontreusement envoûté par l'horrible enchanteresse pour devenir son chevalier servant.

En s'attaquant à l'un d'entre eux*, l'ensorceleuse avait déclaré la guerre aux Seeds balambiens, lesquels avaient réalisé qu'elle était la véritable protagoniste qui opprimait Deling City.

Par la suite, l'équipe militaire de Squall incorpora deux membres supplémentaires, entre autre une des instructrices de Balamb, ainsi qu'un tireur d'élite sorti de la GGU, la seconde université de Seeds. Le Sniper*, étant le meilleur de sa promotion, avait été spécialement envoyé, équipé de son fusil de précision*, afin d'exécuter la nécromancienne. Malheureusement, il rata sa cible à cause du bouclier ésotérique de cette dernière. Après son échec, n'étant plus en adéquation avec la mentalité de sa faculté, il ne réintégra pourtant pas son école. Entre-temps, la magicienne avait réussi à soudoyer davantage le Directeur de l'académie galbadienne afin qu'il ordonnât à ses Seeds, dirigés par Seifer sous hypnose, de guerroyer contre la BGU.

Au bout du compte, le groupe du leader balambien parvint à anéantir la nécromancienne au terme de quatre mois, de sorte que l'objectif de celle-ci, mis à nu, s'était achevé avec sa mort.

Également, les notables corrompus de Deling, calmés par la destruction de leur Prêtresse, et surtout effarouchés par la colère de la population délinoise, ainsi que par la fureur des parents des victimes tuées au combat, abandonnèrent, pour un long moment, leur projet d'accroître leur pouvoir.

* * *

**Un réveil éprouvant**

Dès la destruction d'Ultimécia, le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé à Seifer disparut d'emblée.

Toutefois, encore léthargique, l'ex-chevalier ne se remémorait que d'un vague combat de gunblade contre Squall, son rival plus jeune d'un an, qu'il avait marqué d'une balafre au front ; d'ailleurs, son cadet ne s'était pas privé pour lui rendre la pareille.

Ses deux amis, Fujin, une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, et Raijin, un bon gars à l'apparence d'une armoire à glace, fidèles à Seifer depuis qu'ils se connaissent en tant que membres du conseil de discipline à l'école de Balamb, lui expliquèrent que cette querelle s'était passée il y a quatre mois.

Ses camarades lui relatèrent donc qu'il avait mené une bataille au nom de la nécromancienne, sous l'emprise de celle-ci, durant tout ce temps.

Sous le choc, le garçon quasiment amnésique, s'entêta à ne pas en savoir davantage.

Il fut seulement informé que, la veille, face à son incompétence et exaspérée d'affronter une fois de plus le groupe de Seeds qui, en définitive, avait réussi à pénétrer son antre occulte, la magicienne l'avait enfoui dans un profond sommeil en représailles de ne pas l'avoir correctement protégée.

Ainsi, les deux compagnons, emportant Seifer inerte, en avaient profité pour déguerpir grâce à un hors-bord appartenant à la nécromancienne.

Ils avaient effectué la traversée, sans encombre, depuis l'île d'Ultimécia jusqu'au Nord-Est, autrement dit en direction de la ville d'Esthar dans les alentours de laquelle ils étaient parvenus à se réfugier. Le comateux ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin.

* * *

Après le récit peu étoffé que Fujin lui rapporta, l'ex-chevalier se sentit désespérément coupable d'avoir embarqué ses amis, lesquels l'avaient pourtant accompagné par amitié, dans cet affrontement.

Il était particulièrement ennuyé de les avoir enrôlés du côté des attaquants. Tout cela pour quelles raisons ? À cause de son rêve égoïste de devenir Chevalier et parce qu'il s'était laissé ensorceler comme un novice par cette affreuse prêtresse.

Par conséquent, le repentant convainquit ses acolytes de l'abandonner, leur jurant que c'était la meilleure solution de les protéger d'un certain nombre d'individus en proie à la vengeance, surtout qu'il n'était pas totalement conscient des dommages qu'il avait engendrés, et dans quelle proportion les gens le condamneraient d'avoir été, malgré lui, le serviteur d'Ultimécia.

Ce fut donc avec regret et inquiétude que les deux partenaires acceptèrent de quitter un Seifer désorienté près d'Esthar, la grande cité aux technologies les plus modernes, afin qu'il se fonde dans la masse de la population à laquelle il espérait ne pas avoir porté préjudice.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, l'ex-chevalier réussit à se dénicher une veste pas trop dégradée pour cacher sa chemisette militaire, dans une décharge publique où le tri était suggéré, ce qui lui permit de circuler dans la majestueuse ville, sans trop attirer l'attention : il avait déjà délaissé son précieux trench coat gris, lequel de toute façon trop voyant et en lambeaux s'était enlevé lors de son ultime combat, de la même manière, sa chaîne en argent avait glissé de son cou.

Proche d'un kiosque à journaux, le gros titre d'un quotidien attira sa curiosité. En aucun cas, il fut étonné d'apprendre que son rival avait anéanti la sorcière le soir d'avant, et que ce dernier avait été promu commandant grâce à sa bravoure. Pourtant un malaise le submergea comme il se focalisa sur le nom de son adversaire. Il n'en lut pas davantage, préférant continuer sa marche afin d'ignorer le sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même qui le parcourut, sans qu'il en sache la raison.

En outre, déambulant nerveusement dans les rues qui lui étaient méconnues, il tenta de se replier aux limites de l'agglomération tout en se concentrant sur des pensées superficielles dans le but de ne plus entendre l'écho de la voix hypnotique de la nécromancienne qui persistait dans sa tête.

Au loin, un clocher venait d'annoncer onze heures du soir. Avançant comme un automate dans l'obscurité éclairée par quelques lampadaires, Seifer remarqua que ses jambes l'avaient mené vers ce qui semblait être des entrepôts désertés. En définitive, il envisagea de se reposer dans un des bâtiments dont les vitres étaient plus ou moins brisées.

Également, il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à se chercher une quelconque substance comestible. Durant sa longue errance, les nombreux flashs d'images qui s'étaient imposés clairement à son esprit, lui avaient révélé la raison de son oppression lorsque le visage tourmenté de son rival lui apparaissait.

Il en avait perdu l'appétit au point de vomir, agenouillé contre un arbre, le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité le matin même, préparée soigneusement par Fujin, parmi les quelques victuailles dérobées à Ultimécia. D'ailleurs, ses amis s'étaient habitués à surveiller son alimentation durant son envoûtement, sinon le chevalier en aurait presque oublié de s'alimenter tant le sortilège de la prêtresse l'avait enchaîné.

Enfin introduit à l'intérieur de l'édifice abandonné, le vagabond se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans un coin, s'affala parmi une centaine de vieux cartons aplatis qui le protégeront du sol dur, et se positionna en chien de fusil en vue de sommeiller.

Malheureusement, ses tentatives pour s'endormir échouèrent malgré son affaiblissement général. Seul point positif : il n'eut pas à se prémunir contre le froid, la douceur estivale envahissait l'atmosphère de la nuit.

Des souvenirs récurrents de supplices qu'il avait commis sur Squall s'étant fixés dans son esprit, ce fut deux heures plus tard, le visage crispé et baigné de larmes, qu'il s'assoupit.

* * *

Cependant, avant l'aube, un sentiment d'horreur traversa l'ex-chevalier lorsqu'une intonation mielleuse le tira de son sommeil agité.

Quand il entrouvrit ses yeux, un faciès dissimulé sous une cagoule, se tenait à quelques centimètres de sa figure.

La voix doucereuse aux inflexions perverses, poursuivit :

« Ça y est ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Un signe de l'importun, et des hommes vêtus de noir, visages camouflés, dont Seifer ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils l'encerclaient, le bâillonnèrent, puis lui enfoncèrent la tête dans un sac en toile de jute.

Encore sous le traumatisme de son ensorcellement, et impressionné par la brutalité de ses assaillants, le captif, perdant son sang-froid, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des hurlements étouffés au travers de son bâillon, tout en se débattant.

Les ravisseurs le tenant fortement, il s'arrêta de s'époumoner, comprenant la résistance vaine et préférant garder ses forces pour absorber le peu d'air ambiant.

Après lui avoir menotté les mains et les pieds, les kidnappeurs lui enserrèrent les jambes avec un puissant adhésif, le transportèrent comme une vulgaire charge et le balancèrent à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette.

Ensuite, le chef des opérations lui injecta une drogue et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lui asséna un coup à la nuque, ce qui stoppa d'un coup la claustrophobie grandissante du séquestré.

* * *

Une fois le trajet effectué, les ravisseurs réveillèrent leur détenu, lui enlevèrent le lien autour des jambes et le guidèrent à l'entrée d'un bâtiment. Les brutes se débarrassèrent de leur colis auprès d'un surveillant apparemment informé de la transaction.

« Il est encore pas mal dans les vapes, précisa avec mépris un des mercenaires. Vous pouvez emmener cette ordure sans crainte. »

Le vigile les remercia vaguement, puis leur fournit une enveloppe pleine d'argent en échange de l'ex-chevalier. Sans délai, il conduit son nouveau pensionnaire dans un long couloir bordé de portes blindées. Prévenant, il adossa le prisonnier contre le mur, lui enleva la toile de sur sa tête ainsi que son bâillon.

Le garde sourit et se moqua :

« Eh ben, t'as vraiment une sale gueule ! »

En effet, c'était tout juste si Seifer, encore sous l'effet de la drogue, arrivait à tenir debout contre la paroi. En transpiration à cause de son étouffement contraint et le teint blême, il se força à mouvoir ses paupières, tant ses yeux étaient éblouis par les néons. La terreur s'empara de tout son être lorsque, distinguant les sinistres nuances du pénitencier, il eut la preuve que les images qui avaient resurgi de sa mémoire concernant l'emprisonnement de Squall avaient été bien réelles.

« Tiens, c'est pas de gaieté de coeur, mais t'as droit à un appel, » l'informa le gardien, un peu lourdaud.

Effectivement, Seifer aperçut un téléphone mural. Une lueur d'espoir s'insinua dans son esprit, le ranimant vivement, malgré qu'il jugea suspecte l'attitude de son geôlier. Sachant exactement quel individu il souhaitait joindre, il composa sans plus attendre le numéro de la fac qu'il ne fréquentait plus depuis son enlèvement par la prêtresse.

L'horloge électronique accrochée à un des murs affichait cinq heures. Un rapide calcul lui indiqua qu'il devait être seulement vingt-deux heures trente à Balamb, à cause du décalage horaire.

« Université de Balamb ? » prononça une voix désagréable.

Encore étonné que son garde le laissât téléphoner, Seifer s'empressa de répondre de peur qu'on ne lui raccrochât au nez :

« Bonsoir, je cherche à correspondre avec Squall Leonhart ?  
- Une seconde, je vous prie, intima, d'un ton bourru, le concierge.  
- Allô ? » finit par questionner une voix féminine que Seifer reconnut comme celle étant de Quistis, une jeune femme de son âge, qui avait été son instructrice avant la guerre.

La nervosité de Seifer augmenta. Il réitéra sa demande le plus calmement possible espérant qu'elle ne l'identifierait pas. Son ultime bataille contre elle et Squall remontait à deux jours, juste avant que les Seeds ne franchissent le domaine d'Ultimécia en vue d'éliminer la sorcière définitivement.

« Bonsoir, puis-je m'entretenir avec Squall Leonhart, s'il vous plaît ?  
- À quel sujet ?  
- Concernant un problème privé et urgent, essaya-t-il maladroitement.  
- ... »

Le silence de son enseignante l'inquiéta fortement.

« Seifer ? » s'exclama-t-elle après réflexion.

Ce dernier, ne parvenant pas à distinguer si elle demeurait en colère, surprise ou effrayée, soupira et articula avec une pointe d'angoisse :

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Squall se trouve dans les parages ?  
- Tu n'es pas autorisé à appeler le Commandant par son prénom, Seifer ! »

L'irritation maintenant évidente dans le ton de son interlocutrice, l'ex-étudiant, en désarroi, ravala sa honte et, n'étant plus capable de retenir les trémolos dans sa voix, déclara :

« Écoute Quistis, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, mais... Je n'ai pas le temps pour de plus amples excuses. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi discuter avec lui, il en est de...  
- Seifer-Aleander-Almasy » articula-t-elle, irritée, espaçant d'un silence exagéré chacun des mots prononcés.

Dès lors, l'espoir du captif, d'entendre celui qu'il espérait, se volatilisa brusquement.

« Le commandant n'est pas en mesure de te parler, continua-t-elle. C'est inutile de mobiliser la ligne davantage, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec Balamb Garden. Adieu ! » conclut-elle sèchement.

L'instructrice raccrocha, contente de l'avoir mouché. Cependant, ayant perçu la tension qui était ressortie de son ancien élève, un sentiment de culpabilité apparut dans son coeur. Le timbre de la voix mal assurée de Seifer l'avait presque déstabilisée, lui qui, habituellement, se comportait de manière provocante...

Néanmoins, elle était furieuse contre son apprenti : de par son insubordination, il s'était fait capturer par la sorcière et avait nui à Squall par la suite.

« Qu'il se débrouille lui-même ! » se persuada-t-elle. En aucun cas, elle dérangerait son commandant pour ce... traître. Et puis, c'était quoi cette sorte d'imploration : « Je t'en prie... » ? Non mais... « À qui avait-il cru s'adresser ? » finit-elle de s'interroger.

En définitive, elle secoua sa tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

Quand Seifer reposa le téléphone, une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés à partir du moment où il s'était senti rejeté mais il était surtout dépité de n'avoir pu s'expliquer.

Surpris par la montée soudaine d'émotions en lui qu'il n'avait pas coutume d'avoir avant son hypnose prolongée, il réprima ses larmes sur-le-champ afin de les dissimuler au vigile.

« Déjà ? Il n'y a personne qui veut t'aider, hein ? commenta le gardien. Tes putains de petits copains t'ont abandonné, on dirait... »

S'étant ressaisi, le détenu se laissa conduire docilement jusque dans sa cellule.

* * *

Lorsque le garde revint à son poste, un des commanditaires de l'enlèvement de l'ex-chevalier surgit, furibond, dans la salle de surveillance :

« Alors, ça y est ? Almasy est incarcéré ?  
- Oui... affirma timidement l'homme en faction.  
- Oui ? questionna le supérieur avec une intonation faussement calme. Oui, je le sais parce que je t'ai vu l'enfermer, or ça fait au moins une dizaine de minutes qu'il est arrivé... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec le téléphone mural, nom de dieu ? fulmina-t-il en désignant l'objet en question. Il ne sert qu'en cas d'urgence !  
- Ben... les tôlards ont droit à un appel, non ? »

Le chef explosa :

« Tu te fous de moi... ? C'est pas parce que tu bossais dans une prison normale avant, que tu étais obligé de suivre les mêmes règles ! Ici ce n'est pas une prison d'état, la sorcière et les notables s'en servaient contre leurs opposants les plus virulents, ce qui signifie : pas d'avocats, pas de juges et pas de témoins ! Cette forteresse n'est même plus censée exister ! Depuis que Leonhart y a été parqué, elle aurait déjà dû être rasée, seulement la destruction a été retardée et heureusement car ainsi nous avons l'occasion de venger nos morts en supprimant à petit feu cette pourriture d'Almasy.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir débranché l'appareil, s'il était interdit de s'en servir ?  
- Parce que je ne savais pas qu'un idiot dans ton genre se pointerait et commettrait cette gaffe !  
- Ah bon ? répondit naïvement le gardien.  
- Quel idiot, celui-là ! Almasy n'est pas supposé être ici non plus, abruti ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il a prévenu ses foutus Seeds !  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas eu son contact.  
- J'espère bien, espèce de demeuré ! Rapporte-moi donc la bande sonore de sa conversation téléphonique ! Nos plans devront sûrement être avancés à cause de ta crétinerie. Bon sang, celui qui t'a engagé va avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

* * *

Dans la matinée, un nouveau vigile amena Seifer dans une pièce qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

Considérant la description qu'il s'était remémorée à propos de l'atrocité des lieux, il s'était douté du sort qui lui était réservé. En conséquence, il s'y était préparé psychologiquement tel qu'on lui avait instruit à l'académie militaire de la BGU.

* * *

L'ex-chevalier ne fut même pas interrogé. Directement jeté sur une chaise, des hommes de mains l'attachèrent, lui arrachèrent sa chemise et le rudoyèrent de coups, devant une assemblée de citadins qui comptaient se venger de la mort de leurs enfants inscrits à l'Université de Trabia, située au nord d'Esthar, la troisième et dernière école de Seeds, laquelle avait été détruite sur ordre de la prêtresse, tuant un certain nombre de jeunes soldats.

Après avoir violemment amoché leur bouc-émissaire, les tortionnaires le hissèrent sur une installation contre le mur où Seifer lui-même, encore en proie à l'envoûtement, avait enchaîné deux mois auparavant son rival afin de le persécuter par électrocution plus ou moins forte.

De toute façon, Seifer avait d'ores et déjà accepté son supplice comme expiation d'avoir violenté Squall.

De même que son cadet lui avait retourné son coup d'épée afin de l'entailler d'une cicatrice similaire sur le front juste avant la guerre, l'aîné souhaitait recevoir les blessures identiques à celles que lui-même lui avait infligées avec l'instrument électrique.

Tout comme le leader Seed, l'ex-chevalier ne cria pas malgré l'atroce souffrance qui le traversa, n'offrant pas à ses tortionnaires le plaisir de jubiler de ses hurlements.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, épuisé par les sévices corporels, le châtié, couvert de sang, fut ramené en civière dans sa cellule et renversé au sol comme un quelconque fardeau. Le cachot ne contenait ni matelas, ni lavabo, ni toilettes, juste un récipient pour ses besoins.

Seifer ne savait toujours pas qui l'avait brutalisé, ni de quelle manière ses bourreaux l'avaient retrouvé.

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà, j'attends des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises... ;)

* * *

**_Définitions :_**

*Bourgeois (j'ai choisi la définition qui correspondait à ce que je voulais dire) : Personne conformiste et sans idéal, préoccupée de son seul confort matériel.

*Délinois : Habitant de Deling City.

*Président : Pris dans le sens de dirigeant, responsable. Pour faire plus simple : si c'est un gentil, il dirige raisonnablement sa ville, et si c'est un méchant, ce sera un dictateur. Et là, les présidents ont en charge leur ville, pas un état.

*Gouvernement : Dans le texte, sorte de conseillers qui aident le président.

*GGU : Galbadia Garden University.

*Totalitarisme : Système politique des régimes totalitaires, dictature.

*Seed : Dernier échelon d'une formation militaire pour intégrer une élite de combattants, ces derniers se faisant appeler Seeds.

*L'un d'entre eux : Dans le sens que Seifer est aussi un soldat même s'il ne fait pas partie de l'élite.

*Balambien(ne) : Qui est de Balamb.

*Sniper : Tireur d'élite.

*Fusil de précision : destiné à permettre des tirs précis. Il comporte une lunette de visée télescopique qui par son zoom permet de mieux voir sa cible (source wikipédia).

*Gunblade : Une épée à laquelle est accrochée un pistolet.

*Estharienne : Qui est de la ville d'Esthar.


	3. Chapitre II : Un retour agité

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Désolé pour l'attente surtout lorsque je m'aperçois que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite en fin de compte : quand j'ai commencé à publier, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à réécrire ce que j'avais déjà rédigé.

Toujours un grand merci à ma beta reader, Nied, pour ses suggestions et ses corrections. Et merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

(Le début du texte, je l'ai écrit en écoutant I love rock N roll de Joan Jett, je voulais décrire une scène comme au cinéma...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_CHAPITRE II_**

**_UN RETOUR AGITÉ_**

Une nuit de pleine lune, sur l'île de la prêtresse, projetées contre un écran de fumée qui se dissipait des ruines du vieux château encore enflammé, s'élevèrent progressivement des ombres le long d'un sentier. Ainsi, cinq personnages se détachèrent de cette scène fantasmagorique : de sa démarche féline qui lui était propre, apparut en tête, Squall, la gunblade en travers de sa ceinture, suivirent en arrière-plan alignés de gauche à droite, un dénommé Irvine, à l'allure nonchalante, son fusil de sniper posé négligemment sur son épaule, tenant amoureusement par la main sa nouvelle petite amie Selphie, fière d'arborer le chapeau de cow-boy de celui-ci. À côté d'elle, déambulant véhément, Zell, un tatouage tribal sur la joue, enfin, évoluant d'une élégance sensuelle, Quistis, l'aînée de la bande d'orphelins dont ils faisaient tous partis. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

Les cinq s'extirpaient de l'enfer personnifié et regagnaient leur quartier après avoir exécuté leur objectif consistant à tuer irrévocablement Ultimécia. La mission périlleuse leur assurait une promotion ; suite à l'envoi d'un message du succès de leur opération, ils en reçurent confirmation sur leur terminal, par communication satellite. Squall obtint le grade de Commandant, aussi ses partenaires devinrent Lieutenant.

« Trop cool ! s'était exclamée Selphie toute excitée.  
- Peu importe », s'était exprimé Squall, indifférent à son récent statut d'officier supérieur, épuisé, comme tous, de l'affrontement final.

Arrivés sur la plage de Dead End Island (l'île de l'impasse) ou plus simplement l'île de la sorcière, soigneusement cachée dans un renfoncement d'une des innombrables criques, les Seeds retrouvèrent le canot pneumatique ayant servi à leur accostage deux jours auparavant.

Chacun s'établit dans son siège respectif ; avait été précédemment planifié qu'Irvine piloterait, que le commandant fraîchement nommé se posterait à ses côtés tandis que les filles demeureraient à l'arrière avec Zell.

Ils mirent une heure et demie pour atteindre le débarcadère de Balamb où un véhicule les attendait afin de les acheminer jusqu'à l'université.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé tout le long du parcours, chacun trop fatigué pour amorcer une conversation.

Atteignant la fac, le conducteur se gara dans le parking souterrain. Le groupe gagna le rez-de-chaussée de l'université par l'ascenseur tandis que le chauffeur avait déjà rejoint son logement par un accès privé depuis le sous-sol.

« Salle de débriefing dans trente minutes ! ordonna Squall.  
- Mais c'est qu'il se prendrait pour un vrai commandant ! » s'exclama Irvine, un air enjoué sur sa figure.

Le gunblader ne releva pas la remarque, cependant il foudroya du regard Irvine qui se figea aussitôt. Voyant les mines déconfites de ses autres subordonnés, le supérieur précisa :

« Je sais que vous êtes tous crevés mais plus tôt on en aura fini avec le rapport, plus tôt vous vous pieuterez. Et demain, quartier libre, spécifia Squall.  
- Ouais ! » acclama Selphie, redonnant du baume au cœur à ses amis et exprimant à leur place leur contentement puisque ceux-ci étaient complètement amorphes.

Ayant été averti de leur retour, Cid, le directeur de l'école, vint à leur rencontre pour les féliciter, puis les affecter dans leurs nouveaux quartiers d'officiers.

À vingt-trois heures, le couvre-feu était déjà si bien avancé que les couloirs de la BGU étaient déserts.

* * *

Laissant les membres de son équipe s'installer dans leurs appartements, Squall entra dans le sien avec un état d'esprit plutôt maussade. En y pénétrant, il découvrit d'abord le vaste salon équipé d'un canapé, d'une table, d'une télévision et d'un bureau où un cadran indiquait l'heure ainsi que la date du jour ; dans le fond étaient disposées quatre chaises hautes accolées à un comptoir servant de bar surplombant la cuisine, à proximité, un petit couloir débouchait dans une pièce qui était dotée d'un grand lit avec de chaque côté une table de chevet supportant une lampe miniature à l'abat-jour bleu océan.

N'éprouvant aucune envie d'explorer son nouvel intérieur beaucoup plus spacieux que le précédent, le locataire se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain dont la porte donnait dans sa chambre. Dès lors, il se doucha dans l'intention de se libérer des tensions qu'il avait accumulées durant le combat contre la sorcière.

Un instant plus tard, le jeune militaire en sortit les cheveux mouillés, une serviette orangée autour des hanches. Dans son cheminement, il s'arrêta, surpris de remarquer sa fiancée assise au bord du lit une jambe sur l'autre, affichant un large sourire, les bras étendues en arrière. Linoa le guettait avec impatience après six jours d'absence : avant qu'il n'élimine Ultimécia, le groupe de Seeds avait séjourné au palais présidentiel d'Esthar pour élaborer un plan avec l'aide du dirigeant Laguna Loire, lequel avait obtenu des informations dans la manière d'exterminer efficacement la prêtresse.

Les clés devenues inutiles dans la section des gradés, l'arrivante s'était infiltrée grâce au code d'accès que Cid lui avait fourni. Les récentes portes ne comportaient plus de serrure mais étaient renforcées côté vestibule par un loquet de sécurité que le commandant avait oublié de verrouiller dans sa hâte de se délasser sous le jet d'eau chaude, et la poignée intérieure avait été également conservée.

« Ah, tu es là » prononça Squall, las, s'adressant à sa convive.

L'effet escompté de la douche ayant échoué, la mauvaise humeur du soldat s'accrût probablement avec la visite inattendue dans son habitation.

« Oui, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ma présence depuis tout ce temps que l'on ne s'est pas vus ! » fut désapointée la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se leva visiblement déçue par la mine peu enthousiaste qu'afficha son bien-aimé en réponse à son apparition improvisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes ? » l'avertit froidement Squall toujours planté aux abords de la salle de bain à dévisager impassiblement sa promise ; le même qui quelques semaines avant la bataille avait déployé des efforts dans l'intention de paraître plus sociable suivant les conseils féminins.

Linoa, déconcertée par le ton employé par le garçon, s'avança tout de même vers son chéri sans se démonter en vue de l'enlacer pour l'accueillir. Parvenue jusqu'à lui, elle l'étreignit ; simultanément et malgré sa réticence, Squall lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu m'as manqué », assura-t-elle au prétendant dans le but de l'attendrir.

Seulement le combattant ne réagit pas selon l'expectative de l'amoureuse tandis qu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, au contraire, le guerrier saisi subitement d'un trouble indéfinissable la repoussa instinctivement en arrière d'une légère pression manuelle contre la poitrine.

« Tu ne souhaites pas que je t'embrasse ? » questionna la petite amie interloquée par la façon dont son amant l'avait éconduite.

Aussi Squall l'observa, crispé, puis l'écarta davantage sans délicatesse de son chemin.

« Eh, ne me traite pas comme ça ! protesta la fiancée.  
- Tu permets que je m'habille ? J'ai autre chose à m'occuper que de me livrer à ces cajoleries futiles, maugréa le Seed déambulant jusqu'à l'armoire où il espérait trouver ses vêtements.  
- Ma parole, tu es d'une humeur exécrable ce soir ! se plaignit la jeune femme trottinant derrière lui, sérieusement bouleversée par le comportement odieux du gunblader.  
- Comment es-tu entrée ? l'interrogea-t-il impatient.  
- Cid m'en a donné la permission... hésita la jeune fille.  
- Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas en forme pour te recevoir, développa-t-il, énervé que l'on prenât des décisions à sa place. Reviens demain, ce sera mieux.  
- Mais... », allait contester Linoa.

C'est alors que Squall fit brusquement demi-tour de manière à regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux :

« On vient tout juste de supprimer la prêtresse, tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu ma dose de problèmes pour aujourd'hui ? » haussa-t-il encore la voix, agacé par la présence impromptue.

Ensuite se replaçant devant le meuble, Squall fouilla sauvagement parmi une pile d'habits soigneusement rangés. ''Merci Shu'' songea-t-il ; la demoiselle s'était chargée de rapatrier l'ensemble de ses objets personnels. Il nota mentalement de lui exprimer sa gratitude, également de convaincre Cid de lui attribuer une augmentation bien méritée car elle effectuait un travail remarquable en tant qu'unique gestionnaire de la BGU. De même, il avait constaté sur son bureau qu'elle lui avait transmis un mot concernant le changement de son numéro de téléphone ainsi que celui de toute son unité.

« Donc, tu me considères comme un problème ! » continua Linoa indignée, les bras croisés debout à quelques centimètres de l'être aimé dont elle voyait pour l'instant le profil.

Une fois ses vêtements choisis, le garçon retourna vivement dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Il claqua la porte pour accentuer son mécontentement qui l'avait envahi sans qu'il en comprenne réellement le sens : il savait qu'il se mentirait s'il prétendait que la visite de Linoa correspondait à la raison de sa contrariété.

Puis il revint habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, toujours l'air à cran. Cependant, il eut conscience du mal engendré par son irritation lorsqu'il aperçut sa dulcinée prostrée dans un coin proche du lit, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée quelques secondes précédemment.

Il respira alors profondément pour se ressaisir, se placarda un masque d'amabilité sur le visage puis la main tendue en avant, se dirigea vers sa fiancée :

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa-t-il sur un ton plus doux, caressant la joue de la jeune fille qui appréhendait encore une réaction brusque de sa part. Pardonne-moi, je suis exténué. »

Prenant sur lui, Squall amorça un acte avec lequel il n'était pas du tout accoutumé, il ouvrit les bras à sa promise afin qu'elle se blottisse contre lui ; de cette façon, il l'enlaça affectueusement durant plusieurs minutes et lui expliqua qu'elle devait mettre sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte du stress des dernières semaines.

Pensant qu'il s'était enfin apaisé, Linoa se sépara de son chéri, attrapa sa main, lui sourit puis déclara :

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon amour ! »

Ledit ''amour'' tressaillit faiblement au son du surnom qu'il avait en horreur jugeant qu'il était trop tôt dans leur relation pour que Linoa l'appelle de la sorte. Dès lors, il avait quasiment retiré sa main de celle de sa bien-aimée qui se dépêcha d'effectuer une légère pression pour la garder davantage et acheva ses propos :

« Premièrement, je souhaitais te féliciter pour ton titre de commandant, et deuxièmement, tu es dispensé de compte-rendu !  
- C'est-à-dire ? » s'alarma le jeune soldat en dégageant prestement son bras.

Linoa ne se découragea pas d'emblée du comportement hostile de son amant, elle s'exclama souriante les mains dans le dos en même temps qu'elle oscillait d'un pied à l'autre :

« J'ai prié Cid de reporter la réunion qui était planifiée pour tout à l'heure !  
- Tu as fait quoi ? s'irrita immédiatement le militaire en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'ai rencontré le directeur dans les couloirs avant de venir ici, il m'a avertie que tu avais un entretien avec lui et ton équipe, aussi je l'ai supplié de vous accorder un délai supplémentaire. Je t'ai obtenu quatre jours de congés ! claironna-t-elle fièrement essayant d'ignorer l'énervement qui s'était emparé de Squall comme il s'était détourné d'elle dans le but de s'éloigner dans le salon.  
- Mais c'est insensé, tu ne te rends pas compte ! aboya finalement le gunblader pivotant face à la jeune femme qui l'avait suivi craintivement.  
- Je lui ai demandé ce congé parce que tu n'as eu droit à aucun moment de repos depuis des lustres, je croyais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! » se disculpa la fiancée avec une intonation tremblotante comme elle était au bord des larmes devant son amoureux.

Squall reprit pourtant sa marche enragée jusqu'à son bureau. Ensuite, _frappant _un de ses poings sur la table de travail, il proclama exaspéré :

« Depuis un an qu'on se connaît de par tes visites avec ton général de père qui soutient la BGU, tu ne sais toujours pas que je déteste que tu prennes des initiatives de ce genre ? »

Les mains posées sur les hanches, Linoa, se retenant de pleurer, à présent immobile en retrait du coléreux, tenta de se défendre :

- Notre rapprochement remonte seulement à six mois et l'histoire de la sorcière a ralenti notre relation. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi... »

C'est alors que le jeune homme la coupa dans son discours pour lui lancer avec dédain :

« De toute façon n'as-tu pas réclamé ces journées dans ton propre intérêt plutôt que du mien afin de ne pas te sentir seule ?  
- Squall, pourquoi es-tu si exécrable ? » implora-t-elle affectée par l'attitude inhabituelle du Seed.

Lequel continua de pester en piétinant de long en large :

« Tu m'as discrédité vis-à-vis de mes subalternes... Tu as discuté mes ordres en agissant derrière mon dos ! Quelle conclusion les autres ont-ils dû tirer lorsque Cid les a informés de l'ajournement de la réunion ?  
- Et alors ? Le directeur a bien la possibilité de modifier ses plans lui-même sans t'en concerter, geignit-elle lorsqu'elle s'assit inconfortablement sur le bord du divan à proximité d'affaires que Squall s'étaient délestées.  
- Bien sûr, considère-les comme des idiots pendant que tu y es ! Si Cid avait décidé de nous accorder un congé, il nous l'aurait mentionné tout à l'heure avant de nous renvoyer dans nos chambres ! » conclut-il en s'arrêtant de marcher près de la table ronde non loin de la jeune fille.

Malgré le bouleversement occasionné par son amant, Linoa persévéra à le tranquilliser par ses paroles, mais en pure perte :

« De toute manière tes partenaires te connaissent depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si des étudiants avaient été impliqués. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de ce qu'ils pensent de toi ? »

Soupirant d'impatience, Squall vociféra :

« Mais je m'en balance de leur opinion à mon sujet ! Ce que je ne souhaite pas c'est qu'ils commencent par douter de ma crédibilité en tant qu'officier supérieur et qu'ils finissent par contester mon autorité sous prétexte qu'une certaine personne aurait plus d'influence que moi sur le directeur. Tu réalises s'ils s'opposaient finalement à mes décisions lors de missions importantes ? Ils ont sûrement saisi que ce changement soudain provenait de la fille d'un général laquelle s'est amourachée d'un certain commandant ! ».

Sa colère finissant par lui procurer un affreux mal de tête, Squall se positionna sur la chaise la plus proche, puis porta en conséquence une main à son front. Il aurait voulu interrompre ses reproches mais son tourment le déroutant l'empêchait de se calmer.

Profitant du silence soudain de son petit ami, Linoa se leva, tout de même hésitante et s'avança vers lui pour le réconforter cependant l'autre enleva d'un coup sec la main qui progressait vers ses cheveux. Affolée par ce mouvement brusque, la fiancée implora :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Squall, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser emporter par la colère ?  
- Je te signale que je rentre d'une bataille ! C'est peut-être normal que je sois encore sur les nerfs non ? Tu pourrais peut-être me donner le temps de décompresser, sûrement redeviendrais-je plus normal à ton goût ! » répliqua-t-il toutefois modérément en se maintenant toujours la tête et observant Linoa siéger contre l'arête de son bureau.

Comme le calme avant la tempête, un moment de silence se produisit ; chacun des fiancés évitant présentement le regard de l'autre.

En définitive, à force de ruminer au chamboulement de son emploi du temps, Squall finit par exploser en cognant férocement sa paume contre le mobilier, renonçant à balancer contre le mur le vase robuste rempli de fleurs qui avaient été cueillies fraîchement écloses dans le parc de la BGU.

Linoa qui le regardait remplie d'incompréhension sursauta au bruit assourdissant tandis que Squall enchaîna :

« Merde Cid n'avait pas à t'écouter, tu n'es même pas militaire ! Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mon travail ! »

Devant cet emportement excessif qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez son amoureux, elle articula entre deux sanglots en même temps qu'elle se redressa :

« Tu m'effraies Squall... » dit-elle appliquant une main devant sa bouche.

Se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'apaiser son compagnon, la jeune fille, autant désespérée qu'apeurée se retourna alors pour s'emparer du téléphone.

Elle composa le premier numéro de la liste déposée sur le bureau correspondant à la seule personne qui, à son avis, saura ramener à la raison l'homme qu'elle aime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? grogna le Seed comme il l'observait décrocher le combiné.  
- J'appelle Quistis, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, pleura Linoa essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.  
- Je croyais que tu la haïssais ! » prétendit Squall en s'acheminant en hâte dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, Linoa n'avait pas toujours porté l'enseignante dans son cœur. Au début de sa relation avec le gunblader, la fille du général s'était demandée si le professeur éprouvait plus que de l'affection pour son étudiant. Squall l'avait alors rassurée en lui confiant que l'éducatrice avait simplement la fâcheuse habitude de se comporter d'une manière très protectrice envers lui depuis qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble à l'orphelinat et qu'étant la plus âgée du groupe sans famille, elle agissait comme une grande sœur vis-à-vis des autres de son unité.

Évidemment, il avait délibérément omis d'évoquer que Quistis lui avait confié ses sentiments peu avant la déclaration de Linoa. Inéluctablement, dès l'instant où l'instructrice avait su que le béguin n'était pas réciproque, elle avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de flirter avec son élève.

Somme toute, Squall attrapa rageusement un sac de sport entreposé dans un placard, y enfourna différentes bricoles puis réintégra le salon. Il s'orienta vers le canapé où il avait étendu son blouson de cuir noir à son arrivée ainsi que sa gunblade qu'il fourra dans son bagage. Ensuite, il enfila furieusement la veste à l'encolure blanche en fourrure, empoigna son sac puis gagna résolument l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il tira la porte violemment, Quistis apparaissait, remarquant avec effroi son commandant trempé de sueur, blême, les yeux noirs de fatigue, à l'expression non plus indifférente ni empreinte de colère mais affectée par une tristesse indéchiffrable.

« Hey Squall ? » ne put que s'exclamer la jeune femme blonde qui l'examina non seulement parce qu'il avait une apparence tourmentée mais aussi parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu affublé dans des vêtements autant décontractés et en aucun cas portant des habits autres que ceux fournis par la BGU.

Sur ce, l'instructrice perçut les sanglots de Linoa debout juste derrière son fiancé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une querelle d'amoureux par ici ? » demanda-t-elle déconcertée au moment où elle découvrit la figure baignée de larmes de Linoa.

L'enseignante ajouta, inquiète, observant de nouveau le visage de son cadet en proie au désespoir et sans réaction :

« Squall, pourquoi Linoa est en pleurs ?  
- Il... il est... il est hors... hors de lui » balbutia Linoa qui s'était avancée.

La subordonnée Seed palpa le front de son supérieur.

« Squall, tu es bouillant, es-tu souffrant ? » s'enquit l'aînée, soucieuse du personnage fiévreux en face d'elle.

Dès lors, le gradé la fixa d'un air hagard, puis articula avec peine comme sa bouche était sèche :

« Vas-t'en Quistis, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici ».

Aussitôt dit, il lâcha soudainement son sac de sport et s'écroula, la future directrice le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Linoa, infiniment heurtée par le comportement étrange et à présent sous le choc de la défaillance de Squall, sanglotait désormais sans discontinuer. Éprouvant de la compassion pour la jeune fille, Quistis ne la blâma pas en réalisant que cette dernière n'était pas en mesure de l'assister.

Ainsi, l'instructrice agrippa son ancien étudiant par-dessous les bras, le traîna jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea, retira ses chaussures après quoi elle se précipita vers le téléphone :

« Docteur Kadowaki ! Pouvez-vous venir d'urgence dans la récente aile des officiers ? Le commandant s'est évanoui ! Je laisse la porte grande ouverte ! »

Elle raccrocha tandis que Linoa était toujours larmoyante dans l'entrée, la figure dissimulée dans ses mains.

* * *

En attendant que le docteur arrive, Quistis, encore habillée de son uniforme militaire et se rongeant les sangs pour son chef toujours inconscient, s'activa à imbiber d'eau fraîche un linge qu'elle appliqua avec soin sur le front brûlant du malade.

Entre-temps, Irvine qui logeait dans la chambre d'à côté et qui avait perçu d'abord l'esclandre de Squall, puis la venue de Quistis, débarqua sur le seuil où la petite amie du gunblader versait des larmes sans relâche. Le tireur d'élite éternellement prévenant auprès des filles se chargea de consoler la demoiselle en l'enlaçant, la tête de cette dernière appuyée contre son épaule.

« Eh Linoa, tu me racontes ? » chuchota le cow-boy imprégné de sollicitude, emmenant celle-ci délicatement vers le canapé.

Tandis que la doctoresse parvenait à l'appartement sa trousse de secours à la main, elle vit, immanquablement accolés, Irvine sur le divan soulageant la peine de Linoa en lui caressant les cheveux. Dès lors, le Seed, avec un de ses sourires enjôleurs, indiqua au médecin, surprise de ne pas apercevoir le commandant, de s'engager dans la chambre du patient. Le docteur Kadowaki entra donc d'un pas décidé dans la pièce où elle découvrit Squall, étendu sur son lit, veillé par Quistis qui s'était établie sur un siège.

Après un moment de réflexion et remarquant que la porte d'entrée était demeurée béante, Zell se décida à satisfaire sa curiosité en surgissant à son tour dans le salon de son supérieur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? interrogea le boxeur étonné de remarquer la fiancée de son chef pelotonnée contre la poitrine du tireur d'élite.  
- Je ne sais pas, apparemment Squall s'est évanoui, lui expliqua posément Irvine.  
- Pour quelles raisons ? continua Zell consterné. Et c'était quoi tout ce tapage ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée Zell, Kadowaki est en train d'ausculter Squall, de plus Linoa est trop inconsolable pour me rapporter quoi que ce soit, réfuta le tireur d'élite légèrement agacé de répondre aux questions, désirant se consacrer davantage à sa tâche de consoler la jeune fille.  
- Au fait, où est Selphie ? demanda encore innocemment le puncheur.  
- En train de dormir, expira le cow-boy. Dès l'annulation du briefing, elle est allée directement se coucher, dit-il manifestant son désappointement flagrant de ne pas être accompagné de son amie d'enfance retrouvée suite aux circonstances de la bataille.  
- Eh ben, elle a le sommeil lourd pour ne pas avoir été réveillée par tout ce ramdam, heureusement que les étudiants pioncent à l'étage du dessous ! plaisanta-t-il, un peu plus détendu sachant dès à présent que le docteur Kadowaki s'occupait de son supérieur.  
- T'exagère Zell, il n'y a pas eu tant de bruit que ça surtout que c'est plutôt bien insonorisé ici, autrement Linoa n'aurait pas eu à prévenir Quistis qui réside à deux portes en face, stipula le cow-boy en cajolant la principale intéressée. Je pense que si comme nous elle avait entendu Squall s'égosiller, l'instructrice se serait hâtée de frapper à la porte ! Au contraire, nous aurions dû intervenir ne serait-ce que pour nous renseigner si un incident s'était produit quand est survenu ce fracas, quitte à nous faire rembarrer... regretta-t-il dans la foulée.  
- C'est tout de même bizarre qu'il se soit énervé à ce point », se préoccupa Zell.

Irvine acquiesça tenant Linoa amorphe dans ses bras.

Le docteur Kadowaki réapparut :

« Alors doc ? demanda Irvine avec empressement.  
- Trente-neuf et demi de fièvre, soupira-t-elle.  
- Waouh ! C'est beaucoup, commenta le sniper alarmant tout à coup Linoa. Toutefois, on ne doit pas s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas madame Kadowaki ? s'enquit-il, devinant l'anxiété de la fiancée du gunblader.  
- Justement vous sentez-vous le courage de me l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse surveiller son état, les garçons ? » enjoignit la praticienne.

À cette requête, Irvine allongea la dulcinée qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer, puis se dressa sur ses pieds :

« Je me sens d'humeur à le transporter moi-même ! se proposa le tireur d'élite.  
- Si tu penses vraiment en avoir la force, je ne suis pas contre ! le toisa la doctoresse découvrant les abdominaux du Seed vêtu seulement de son pantalon bleu marine réglementaire et de ses bottes.  
- Vu sa corpulence, aucune difficulté, doc ! attesta celui-ci sûr de lui.  
- C'est bien le problème, je l'ai trouvé bien amaigri par rapport à la dernière fois... » confirma-t-elle soucieuse.

Il lui fut inutile de préciser à quand remontait l'événement antérieur se référant au rapatriement de Squall emprisonné à D District ; dès lors, tout le monde afficha une mine emplie de tristesse à la seule évocation de ce souvenir.

« Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! » conclut le médecin, les ramenant tous au moment présent.

En conséquence, Irvine pénétra dans la chambre où Squall demeurait alité :

« Salut Quistis, c'est par ici que le malade gît ? » ironisa le cow-boy lorsqu'il aperçut l'ancienne formatrice éponger le visage de son ancien étudiant.

Reconnaissant la voix du sniper, l'instructrice arrêta son activité afin de se tourner vers lui :

« Irvine ? s'enquit-elle déconcertée par sa présence.  
- Je l'emmène ! annonça ce dernier comme il s'avança afin de soulever son chef.  
- T'aurais pu enfiler un dessus ! le réprimanda-t-elle étonnée de le constater torse nu.  
- Mais non, c'est bon ! garantit le cow-boy. De toute façon, il porte un tee-shirt », lui sourit-il.

Ainsi le militaire emmena dans ses bras le commandant, tandis que Quistis, de retour dans le salon, fut incapable de retenir un rire tandis qu'elle vit Zell les cheveux en bataille vraisemblablement venant de sortir du lit, accoutré d'un caleçon court rouge à pois blancs et arborant un maillot imprimé des images de ''Titi et Grosminet*''. Elle gloussa alors de bon cœur dans le but de décompresser de l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait par rapport à la santé de Squall.

« C'est pas drôle de se moquer de ses collègues, Quistis ! s'offusqua le boxeur tandis qu'Irvine quittait l'appartement.  
- Est-ce grave docteur ? se manifesta Linoa indifférente à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant elle, laquelle se leva du canapé avant que le médecin ne suive le tireur d'élite.  
- Je ne crois pas, néanmoins je vais procéder à quelques examens, annonça la doctoresse.  
- Est-ce que j'ai la possibilité de guetter son réveil à l'infirmerie ? requit timidement la brunette.  
- Je suis désolée ma puce, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Je te communiquerai l'état de santé de ton chéri dès que je connaîtrai les résultats des recherches, répondit gentiment la praticienne en apposant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Linoa.  
- D'accord » concéda la jeune fille, se rasseyant dans le divan, déçue.

Le docteur Kadowaki retint encore l'attention de l'assemblée qui l'entourait :

« Pendant ce temps tâchez tous de vous reposer, je ne veux voir aucun de vous les yeux au milieu du front demain après-midi lorsque vous passerez dans mon cabinet pour une visite de routine !  
- Quoi ? se renfrogna Zell. Mais on en a pas besoin, on est tous en bonne santé nous ! récusa-t-il montrant l'équipe d'un mouvement circulaire de son bras.  
- Bien sûr et Squall aussi se sentait bien ! lui opposa-t-elle. Vous êtes revenus ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? s'adressa-t-elle ensuite à Quistis, laquelle opina. Mouais, vous savez que je n'aime pas quand vous rentrez automatiquement au dortoir après une mission éprouvante, leur reprocha-t-elle. Cid vous en avait déjà touché un mot cependant je m'aperçois qu'aucun de vous ne l'a écouté... Je lui avais pourtant dit de rendre obligatoire le passage à l'infirmerie dès les retours de missions périlleuses, mais bon ! »

Elle marqua une courte pause et s'informa :

« Pendant que j'y suis, personne n'a été blessé ?  
- Quelques égratignures, rien de très sérieux... assura Quistis.  
- Nous verrons cela demain. Donc, je compte sur votre visite ! leur rappela-t-elle. Sinon je vous envoie les nouveaux cadets du conseil de discipline vous chercher, officiers ou non que vous êtes ! » les taquina-t-elle.

Se dépêchant enfin de rejoindre Irvine, lequel patientait inlassablement devant la porte verrouillée du cabinet médical, elle acheva quasiment dans le couloir :

« Faites circuler le message à Selphie ! »

À suivre...

* * *

_Titi et Grosminet* : Personnages de dessins animés faisant partie des Luney Toons de la Warner Bros._

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bon, j'espère que vous aurez trouvé ce chapitre pas trop ennuyeux... (auteur qui désespère de ne pas avoir plus que ça de reviews : je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à commenter puisque j'en suis vraiment qu'au tout début de l'histoire que je veux vous faire partager._

En tous cas, merci à Tyanilisha pour son commentaire pour ce chapitre, ainsi que Redfoxline : ça me donne du courage pour la suite !  
  
_Alors c'est vrai que j'ai fait une linoa pleurnicheuse. Avant que Nied n'y jette son p'tit coup de l'oeil, l'ancienne version montrait une linoa cruche à ''lyncher'' selon son expression, quant à Squall, je le décrivais plus en colère et plus grossier, mais autant changer le caractère de certains personnages en allant crescendo, sinon vous aurez bien remarqué les quelques modifications par rapport au jeu (ne serait-ce que la rencontre entre Linoa et Squall même si j'en dis peu. Et dans ma version, Linoa ne fait pas partie d'un groupe de résistants)._


	4. Chapitre III : J moins 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de ff8 ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leur univers etc... etc...

Merci à tes corrections Nied et à ton comm' !

Merci également aux commentaires de Redfoxline et Tyanilisha également, merci de m'avoir aidée à tenir le coup !

Donc, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué j'ai remis ma version du résumé du jeu de ff8 dans le premier chapitre. Je me suis souvenue pourquoi je tenais à le mettre... en fait, c'est parce que j'ai inventé une BGU genre Robin des Bois au service des opprimés pas une université comme dans le jeu avec ''les templiers et l'argent''.

De la soooorte, ici notre Seiferette nationale (voir ''Et si'' de Nied) n'a aucun prétexte de se rebeller contre le système de la BGU de mon histoire. Les universités Seeds sont entièrement financées par des gens qui ont bon cœur et qui effectuent des dons.

Également le résumé explique un petit peu quel rapport Laguna a avec la BGU, et pourquoi Irvine n'a pas réintégré Galbadia tout de suite après avoir échoué son tir sur la sorcière.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE TROIS**_

_**J moins deux avant un certain sauvetage**_

La colère qui l'avait assaillie au cours de sa dispute avec Linoa s'était transformée en hyperthermie qu'il sentait parcourir à travers tout son être. Et pour rien arranger à son mal, il s'entêta à débusquer la pièce manquante dans sa mémoire défaillante dès lors qu'Ultimécia avait été exterminée la veille. En effet, il se rappelait avoir laissé intentionnellement quelque chose sur Dead End Island, en revanche il n'en percevait plus la signification. Il s'employa donc à visualiser mentalement son départ de cette terre isolée de malheur. Ainsi à compter de ce qu'il lui parut des heures, il se répétait un monologue intérieur telle une sorte de mantra susceptible de passer pour de la divagation, toutefois s'il la pressentait inutile, la procédure semblait avoir le mérite d'éloigner sa migraine. En définitive, juste le souvenir d'un éclat dans la nuit quand le groupe s'était extirpé de l'île frappa l'esprit du commandant avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle guettait l'apparition de l'ancienne instructrice à la cafétéria, Linoa soupira de soulagement en la voyant arriver seule. Elle savait que Quistis venait toujours en avance par rapport aux étudiants ; il s'agissait-là d'une habitude qui lui tenait à cœur depuis ses deux années d'enseignement. La préceptrice s'était rendu compte, après plusieurs sollicitations que, lorsqu'elle demeurait solitaire, ses élèves plus à l'aise dans cette atmosphère intimiste que représentait la cafétéria avant le comble de son affluence osaient davantage l'aborder à la cantine plutôt qu'à la salle des professeurs ou qu'à la fin des cours par manque de temps. Ils avaient de cette façon l'opportunité de discuter de leurs problèmes d'études voire même parfois de leurs soucis personnels, quitte à manger un peu à l'écart avec elle lorsque l'entretien s'inaugurait être long. En conséquence, ses étudiants avaient découvert qu'elle n'était pas aussi guindée que certains aimaient le rapporter.

Maintenant qu'elle n'instruisait plus à cause de la guerre qui avait interrompu la classe des plus jeunes et comme elle en avait terminé avec la section des aînés et leur examen du Seed, elle aspirait en ce premier matin de fin de bataille comme sous-directrice bientôt en fonction accueillir les universitaires qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de rentrer chez eux dès le début du conflit avec Ultimécia.

Linoa, plus jeune d'un an que Quistis, avait toujours été intimidée par l'enseignante en même temps qu'elle l'avait enviée au départ. Malgré tout, il lui était indispensable d'éclaircir un certain point avec l'aînée ce matin-là après l'avoir saluée.

« C'est vrai que j'ai discrédité Squall comme il l'a prétendu parce que j'ai demandé le report de votre réunion ?  
- Oh alors c'était la raison de votre dispute en fin de compte ? » sourit l'instructrice compatissante : Zell lui avait rapporté l'intensité de l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Squall sans qu'il en ait compris les tenants et les aboutissants à travers les murs de sa chambre, Linoa, fatiguée et un peu honteuse d'avoir court-circuité la hiérarchie, n'avait pas souhaité s'exprimer davantage la veille au soir.

De plus, au moment où l'instructrice et le boxeur avaient regagné leur logement, Irvine revenant de l'infirmerie, en avait profité pour lancer un pari avec Zell concernant l'objet de la discorde histoire de se changer les idées. Ainsi, le kickboxer s'était précipité de miser sur le fait que Squall, détestant les imprévus, se serait fâché parce que la demoiselle aurait imploré Cid de donner quatre jours de congés tandis qu'Irvine, plus astucieux, avait présumé sous toute logique que son chef se serait irrité suite au débriefing apparemment annulé sans son approbation. L'instructrice n'avait pas souhaité se joindre au jeu, estimant ce procédé infantile.

Quistis n'aimait pas juger les gens dès la première impression. Pourtant, bien qu'elle trouvât Linoa attachante, elle la considérait un peu superficielle et légèrement immature à cause de ses jérémiades récurrentes. Toutefois, plutôt que de blâmer son impulsivité irréfléchie concernant sa requête au proviseur, la préceptrice la rassura gentiment :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… déclara-t-elle bien qu'elle pensât qu'elle en avait été le déclencheur mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle. Cet incident concerne un problème de communication entre le directeur et le commandant. Si l'ajournement le dérangeait à ce point, Squall aurait dû contacter Cid. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires à l'approche de son évanouissement… Et il a malencontreusement déversé son stress sur toi…  
- Et comme par hasard, il se défoule sur moi qu'il ne voit pas pendant une semaine. Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas crié dessus alors qu'il vous avait sous la main ? Je vais finir par croire qu'à ses yeux vous êtes plus importants que moi ! » conclut-elle amèrement.

Depuis quelques temps, Linoa s'était sentie quelque peu écartée à cause des liens qui semblaient s'être resserrés entre l'équipe des Seeds, même avec Squall malgré son tempérament individualiste.

« Je t'en prie Linoa, ne sois pas jalouse. Squall agit davantage comme un supérieur que comme un camarade avec nous. Avant la guerre, c'est à toi qu'il consacrait le plus son temps libre. »

Linoa n'était pas très convaincue des paroles supposées la réconforter.

Et Quistis lui proposa d'attendre avec elle le reste du groupe afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner conjointement mais la jeune fille déclina l'offre.

* * *

Quand ils s'étaient réunis pour combattre Ultimécia, la bande d'orphelins avaient été agréablement surpris de se reconnaître comme ayant tous vécu dans le même orphelinat durant leur plus jeune âge. Seuls Squall, Seifer et Quistis savaient qu'ils venaient du même foyer, ayant été mutés ensemble à Balamb Garden. Zell, placé dans une famille d'accueil, n'avait été intégré à la BGU que plus tard. Il avait établi le lien que par rapport à Seifer, quand ce dernier l'avait traité de ''poule mouillée''. Tandis qu'Irvine et Selphie avaient, eux, été séparés afin d'incorporer des écoles différentes.

Ainsi dès leur retrouvaille, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se disperser surtout qu'ils travaillaient dorénavant dans le même établissement militaire.

C'est pourquoi ayant retrouvé leurs souvenirs enfouis suite à leur longue séparation et de l'apprentissage de ce qui était nécessaire pour devenir de bons soldats, l'amitié liant Selphie et Irvine lorsqu'ils étaient petits s'était aussitôt transformée en affection grandissante. Désormais, ils sortaient ensemble.

Par conséquent, vers les dix heures du premier jour après la mort de la prêtresse, Selphie avait réussi à lever son bien-aimé, lequel avait frappé à la porte de Zell afin de ne pas être le seul homme du groupe durant le petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria où Quistis les attendait déjà. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur ancienne instructrice, seule une poignée d'étudiants traînassait à grignoter, s'éternisant joyeusement dans un coin de la salle. Le visage tendu des arrivants trahissait une ambiance à venir assez pesante. Le cow-boy, lui, aborda directement le sujet qui l'animait au moment où il s'attablait avec Selphie, en face de la future directrice chipotant la nourriture que Zell lorgnait avec envie comme s'il n'avait pas assez ramené de bonnes chères proposées par le buffet du self.

« Des nouvelles de Squall ? attaqua donc le Galbadien.  
- Il a repris connaissance pendant les examens médicaux. À l'heure actuelle, il est assoupi. Il a traversé une nuit fortement agitée, sa fièvre commence seulement à tomber, rapporta anxieuse l'instructrice néanmoins apprêtée admirablement, conforme à son habitude.  
- Et pourquoi ce malaise alors ? interrogea avec gravité Irvine.  
- Eh bien, le docteur Kadowaki attribue son évanouissement à la fatigue...  
- Pas résistant le p'tit... » commenta le cow-boy à demi moqueur, histoire d'évacuer la préoccupation inhabituelle qui l'accaparait à l'égard de son supérieur.

Étant solitaire à cause du choix de son arme, le sniper dont la devise était ''Un tir, une cible atteinte'' détestait être sous les ordres d'un commandant ; cependant avec Squall, c'était différent.

« Laisse-moi terminer, Irvine, le gronda l'aînée agacée par la remarque futile. Le médecin a détecté une anémie qu'elle espère passagère. Selon elle, ce serait la conséquence du traumatisme suite à son séjour forcé à D-district. Depuis le mois dernier, la malnutrition due à son stress accentué l'a affaibli. Ce qui démontre qu'il a été plus touché psychologiquement que ce qu'il s'acharnait à nous prouver.  
- Oui, il nous a jamais raconté ce qu'il avait enduré là-bas... releva le boxeur. À part...  
- Tu l'as déjà entendu te déballer ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de sa vie, toi ? déplora le cow-boy interrompant volontairement son interlocuteur pour ne pas entendre la partie relative à l'emprisonnement de son chef qui le faisait toujours frémir.  
- Considérant qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de ta personne à l'orphelinat, c'est normal qu'il ne se soit jamais confié à toi en deux mois (1) ! décréta le blond.  
- Merci de me le rappeler Zell toutefois je te signale qu'en aucune circonstance, il ne s'est confessé à toi non plus ! riposta-t-il.  
- Vous allez cesser vous deux ? revendiqua gentiment Quistis. Soit dit en passant, Squall ne s'est jamais épanché devant quiconque, c'est inutile de vous crêper le chignon à ce sujet ! »

Irvine, avec un léger sourire, envoya une œillade à Zell, signifiant que leur petite querelle était terminée.

« Donc, il était à bout de forces ! souligna le sniper désireux de prolonger la discussion concernant son commandant, seulement Zell en changea l'orientation.  
- Ouaaaah, moi aussi je suis crevé ! bâilla ce dernier. Si Irvy ne m'avait pas réveillé, je dormirais toujours ! annonça-t-il avec un air comique comme ses cheveux demeuraient plus ou moins en désordre.  
- ''Irvy'' ? interrogea Selphie qui se tourna vers son amoureux.  
- Une de ses dernières lubies... présuma le tireur d'élite. Il n'arrête pas de m'affubler de ce diminutif débile depuis qu'il est debout !  
- Ce n'est pas une de mes lubies ! se défendit le puncheur. Je t'appelais comme ça à l'orphelinat ! raconta-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
- Cette époque est révolue Zell, fais table rase du passé ! répliqua un peu durement le cow-boy tandis qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son plateau-repas.  
- Parle pour toi ! ronchonna le professionnel de la boxe. Alors qu'on nous a séparés, ce n'est pas un hasard si on est réunis à présent, j'estime que nos souvenirs ne sont pas à dévaloriser ! soutint-il jovialement comme il aspergeait abondamment de sirop d'érable sa portion de pancakes.  
- Ok, Chickenwuss ! » lâcha Irvine.

Le jeune blond fut d'emblée choqué à l'évocation du pseudonyme et stoppa son action d'aspersion afin de dévisager le tireur d'élite.

« Eh bien ? C'est également ça le passé, Zell. Soit tu l'acceptes entièrement, soit, comme j'essaie de te persuader, tu tournes une nouvelle page ! »

Zell resta sans voix, abasourdi de s'être fait qualifier de ''poule mouillée'' surnom qui lui remémora le temps douloureux où il était victime des quolibets et des bousculades journalières de l'ex-chevalier lequel s'était acharné sur lui durant son enfance. La tyrannie s'était quasiment interrompue quand ils avaient intégré l'école militaire.

Quistis vint au secours du kickboxer :

« Ça te va bien de donner des leçons Irvine, tu as oublié que tu es en contact direct avec ton passé en vivant continuellement à nos côtés ? Et je te ferais remarquer qu'en sortant avec Selphie, tu illustres une seconde fois que tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de tirer un trait sur ton passé !  
- Bingo ! admit-il à contrecœur.  
- Et où se trouve Linoa ? questionna Selphie étonnée de ne pas avoir encore aperçue la jeune fille.  
- Elle attend le coup du fil du médecin qui l'autorisera à rejoindre Squall, informa l'enseignante. Il semble qu'elle n'éprouve aucune envie à se mêler à notre groupe sans la compagnie de son chéri ! » soupira-t-elle, déçue de cette distance infondée.

Si Linoa apprenait à mieux les connaître, elle n'aurait plus à être envieuse ou à les craindre comme elle paraissait l'être, néanmoins elle était plus à l'aise avec le tireur d'élite.

À l'évocation de la petite amie de son supérieur, Zell se remémora un point qui l'avait quelque peu ébranlé :

« À propos, tu t'es bien diverti hier soir, Irvine ?  
- Comment ça ? s'enquit l'intéressé anxieux par rapport à l'affabulation occasionnelle du boxeur. J'étais plutôt déprimé, tu veux dire !  
- Oh, pourquoi mon mammour ? se soucia Selphie, lui caressant le dos.  
- Bah... comme tu t'étais endormie tout de suite...  
- Ooooh pauv'choupinou ! enchaîna-t-elle entremêlant à travers ses doigts les cheveux soyeux de son amoureux.  
- Un pauv'choupinou qui n'hésite pas à réconforter les copines des autres quand il se sent solitaire ! À moins que c'était elle qui te consolait ? » demanda malicieusement le puncheur qui engloutit une bouchée de ses pancakes.

Le sniper réfuta l'accusation du combattant expert en art martial :

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Suite aux foudres du commandant, il était bien nécessaire de sécher les larmes de Linoa, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour la calmer étant donné que Quistis s'occupait de Squall et que tu t'es pointé le dernier !  
- De là à lui permettre de se frotter contre toi ! exagéra-t-il.  
- Toujours à amplifier la réalité, Zell ! le coupa l'instructrice tandis qu'Irvine récrimina :  
- Tu cherches les problèmes Zell ou t'es jaloux de ne pas l'avoir réconforté toi-même ?  
- Non.  
- Encore fallait-il que tu sois arrivé le premier sur les lieux ! finit le cow-boy.  
- Non, c'est juste par rapport à Selphie ! avança le kickboxer.  
- Sache que j'ai confiance en l'homme que j'aime, Zell, mais je te remercie de ta sollicitude ! » s'exclama la brunette en embrassant son petit ami à pleine bouche.

Quistis arriva également à la rescousse du tireur d'élite en s'adressant à Selphie :

« D'ailleurs t'aurais dû le voir se précipiter pour emmener Squall à l'infirmerie, ça valait le coup d'œil, ajouta Quistis se déridant. Tu vois, il n'a pas hésité à se séparer de Linoa ! argumenta encore l'instructrice à l'intention du boxeur.  
- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Vu comment il étreignait Squall, il avait l'air d'un galant play-boy sauvant sa princesse ! s'esclaffa Zell comme il se remémora la scène.  
- Je ne l'étreignais pas, je le portais ! » protesta le cow-boy.

À Quistis de s'égayer et à Zell de se tordre d'hilarité.

« On dirait bien que j'ai raté quelque chose ! regretta Selphie, souriant à son amoureux.  
- Quand vous aurez cessé de vous payer ma tronche... On pourra peut-être la préparer cette fête ? » se vexa le tireur d'élite.

En effet, le nouveau couple avait convaincu Cid avec facilité de les autoriser à préparer une fête pour le lendemain soir en vue de célébrer leur victoire contre la sorcière et plus particulièrement dans le but de rendre hommage au courage de tous les cadets ayant combattu pour la défense de leur université lors de l'attaque des Seeds de Galbadia dirigés par Seifer au sein de la BGU et d'oublier par là même tous les déboires occasionnés au cours de la guerre.

Le groupe n'ayant pas fini de se restaurer, le sniper suggéra :

« Au fait, il conviendrait peut-être de remercier Linoa pour nous avoir obtenu ces jours de congés ! Ça pourrait compenser avec l'engueulade qu'elle s'est ramassée ?  
- Tu sais Irvine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'encourager dans ce sens. Si Squall l'a sermonnée comme elle me l'a racontée tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'elle intervienne sans l'avoir averti. Ne vas pas lui faire croire qu'elle peut arriver à tout ce qu'elle désire et que l'avis de Squall ne compte pas.  
- N'empêche qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui hurler dessus ! avança le play-boy.  
- Quelque chose le tracassait, le défendit Quistis qui se rappela cette tristesse qu'elle avait surpris sur le visage de son ancien élève. Et vous aviez déjà remarqué ces habits qu'il portait ? interrogea-t-elle à tout hasard.  
- Quels habits ? questionna Zell qui n'avait que faire de la tenue vestimentaire de son chef.  
- Jean, tee-shirt ? développa l'enseignante.  
- Ça lui donnait un petit côté vulnérable, il était trop mignon dans ce jean ! exprima spontanément le sniper.  
- Irvine ! désapprouva Quistis qui trouvait bizarre de parler du chef des SeeDs de cette manière.  
- Quoi ? rougit légèrement le tireur d'élite. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible à trouver Squall sexy.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais également porté sur les mecs, éclata de rire Zell. Trouver Squall sexy c'est comme si tu… »

Pendant que le puncheur parlait, Irvine attira à lui sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser :

« Ne l'écoute pas, il raconte n'importe quoi, chuchota le sniper dans l'oreille de Selphie. Il n'y aura toujours que toi.  
- Oh laisse tomber… », se déprima Zell comme il avait terminé sa phrase mentalement, ''considérais Seifer adorable dans le rôle du chevalier de la sorcière''.

Le karatéka s'effondra alors contre son coude qu'il avait posé sur la table.

« T'inquiète Zell, si jamais il me trompait avec qui que ce soit, je me défendrais. Enfin, j'espère que ce ne se passera jamais et surtout pas avec un mec ! déclara-t-elle, frappant délicatement son poing contre l'épaule du sniper.  
- Mais non mon cœur, la tranquillisa ce dernier, tu es la seule ! » promit le play-boy.

Zell, contrarié par le souvenir de son ennemi, resta avachi comme si sa fatigue s'était accentuée, ce qui entraîna encore la raillerie de Selphie :

« En tout cas, on aura gagné ça de la journée : un Zell sans énergie nous sera très reposant ! La bataille d'hier nous l'a définitivement rendu chaos !  
- Eh ! s'opposa le kickboxer qui se redressa aussi sec. T'as pas envie que je donne le rythme dans l'avancement des décorations de la salle du bal ? En tant que nouveau lieutenant, je suis dorénavant en mesure de commander les cadets !  
- Zell, tu es en vacances, tu n'es pas censé distribuer d'ordres à n'importe qui ni à tout bout de champ et surtout pas quand ça te chante ! » proclama l'instructrice.

* * *

« Eh ! Leonhart ! Leonhart ! Oh, Puberty Boy ! Réveil !  
- Sei-fer... » murmura le gunblader désorienté.

Squall, surpris de résider à l'infirmerie, ne détecta personne dans la pièce quand il émergea en début d'après-midi. Un rêve... C'était juste un rêve... ou un cauchemar ? Recouvrant ses esprits, il lui fut impératif de s'arracher sur-le-champ : cet endroit lugubre de par ses murs blancs s'apparentait trop à son goût avec une chambre d'hôpital. De plus la blouse médicale qu'il portait l'écœurait. Ainsi, il se redressa tant bien que mal en dépit de son corps lourd. Et comme il écartait les draps, il chercha à se débarrasser de cette aiguille de malheur qui lui charcutait l'avant-bras à chacun de ses mouvements brusques.

L'officier de santé, ayant entendu du bruit alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa paperasserie dans la pièce à côté, se rendit dans la chambre pour s'apercevoir que son patient était assis sur le bord du lit prêt à se séparer du sérum qui s'écoulait lentement dans son corps.

« Eh là, eh là ! l'arrêta madame Kadowaki. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire mon garçon, tu ne t'es pas suffisamment reconstitué !  
- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de plus... contesta Squall toujours de mauvaise humeur.  
- Tu veux tourner de l'œil à nouveau ? » le menaça-t-elle sévèrement alors qu'elle vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de la perfusion.

La doctoresse rallongea doucement son malade sur le lit pour l'ausculter. Ensuite, elle évalua sa tension puis examina sa température au moyen d'un appareil qui s'insérait une infime seconde dans l'oreille. Compte tenu des résultats, la praticienne sembla satisfaite.

« Vous voyez, je suis en mesure de poursuivre mon travail ! assura aisément Squall comme il avait décelé un certain soulagement chez la femme médecin.  
- Non, tu dois reprendre davantage de forces et de toute manière, tu es en vacances ! s'opposa cette dernière non sans fermeté, bien résolue à ne pas agréer à la requête du commandant. De plus ce goutte-à-goutte va t'aider à les récupérer ! » acheva-t-elle son doigt pointé énergiquement sur la poche à moitié saturée de liquide accrochée à une tringle verticale.

Se montrant hautain, le gunblader l'avertit :

« Pourtant, je vais réellement m'en aller...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de si urgent à réaliser, mais ça attendra ! protesta durement la doctoresse.  
- Eh tout le monde ! » s'exclama joyeusement Irvine apaisant par son apparition l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue.

Effectivement, le cow-boy, accompagné de Selphie pendue à son bras, avait surgi dans la pièce. Les tourtereaux étaient passés pour la visite médicale programmée la veille.

La praticienne se tourna vers le couple :

« Ah vous tombez bien ! Monsieur est déterminé à partir avant d'être véritablement rétabli ! » déplora-t-elle en désignant de la paume l'objet de son désarroi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Squall ignora totalement les arrivants. Espérant que sa voix ne lui fasse pas défaut tant sa gorge était desséchée, il se confronta davantage au médecin dans le but de clore la discussion :

« Soit vous m'administrez un de vos médocs miracles qui me donneront un coup de fouet, soit je me tire d'ici quand vous aurez le dos tourné et je m'évanouis au milieu de nulle part ! C'est vous qui choisissez ! »

Depuis qu'il était en proie à des emportements qui s'avéraient probablement irrationnels aux yeux des autres, il voulait exploiter au maximum cette humeur exécrable afin de savoir jusqu'où ce trouble obscur était capable de le mener. Il savait que son attitude pouvait blesser et peut-être éprouverait-il des remords par la suite, mais là, ayant l'impression qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son expérience.

D'ailleurs, la conséquence de ses propos n'eut pour effet que de déstabiliser ses subordonnés, lesquels n'avaient jamais connu leur chef si effronté ; quant à la doctoresse, elle fut déçue par le comportement de son patient et répliqua exaspérée :

« Bon sang ! N'adopte pas ce ton-là avec moi jeune homme, j'en connais un autre que j'ai recadré sans hésitation ! J'espère que ton attitude est passagère et que tu n'escomptes pas devenir aussi arrogant que cet individu ingérable que je ne nommerai pas ? »

Irvine intervint en vue de désamorcer l'altercation :

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le raisonner doc. Depuis notre retour à la BGU, il agit plus bizarrement que jamais ! »

Squall le fusilla du regard derechef :

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! le rabroua-t-il froidement.  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Vous n'auriez pas un remède pour l'amabilité dans vos stocks par hasard ? blagua le play-boy attentif à la réaction du médecin qui réfléchissait. »

En fin de compte, madame Kadowaki soupira et se résigna :

« Très bien ! Puisque ça a l'air de te plaire de jouer les infirmiers Irvine, tu l'emmènes à la cafétéria pour qu'il se restaure amplement. Il vous reste cinq minutes avant la fermeture, je les préviens de votre arrivée ; après quoi tu t'occuperas de lui le restant de la journée et tu surveilleras son alimentation jusqu'à ce que je t'en dispense !  
- Quoi ? objecta le sniper.  
- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, tu te charges de ton supérieur jusqu'à demain matin. Également, s'il ne mange pas assez durant toute cette semaine, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable ! lui notifia-t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigea dans son bureau le cow-boy à ses talons qui désapprouvait l'idée de se porter garant de la santé de Squall.  
- Mais il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même ! Et c'est pas moi qui écoperai de la perf à sa place s'il ne s'alimente pas tout de même ? s'exprima-t-il sous le regard attentionné de Selphie.  
- Non, par contre tu récolteras la plus grande engueulade de ta vie s'il ne s'engraisse pas un peu dans les prochains jours ! »

Après avoir informé le self par téléphone de l'arrivée imminente des deux Seeds, l'officier de santé regagna son patient pour enlever l'aiguille piquée dans son bras. Elle en profita pour le sermonner :

« Quant à toi, je n'apprécie pas du tout ta méthode qui consiste à me forcer la main ! Si l'on me rapporte ou si je m'aperçois qu'Irvine n'est plus ton ombre jusqu'à la fin de cette journée, je référerai de ton attitude au directeur.  
- Faites comme bon vous semble ! » rétorqua Squall dédaigneux.

La doctoresse s'offusqua :

« Eh ben mon garçon, j'ignore quel chemin tu es en train de prendre mais ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup ! »

Médusée par la conduite de son malade, elle suspendit son acte médical, observa le gunblader pendant quelques secondes et continua son discours moralisateur :

« Outre cela, ce n'est pas très responsable de ta part d'avoir négligé ton corps comme tu as paru t'y appliquer. Ton analyse sanguine révèle que tu te nourris insuffisamment depuis plus d'un mois. Je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers temps. Toutefois, je te rappelle qu'une psychologue est à disposition. Elle t'avait rencontré ici même lors de ta convalescence... Jugeant que tu avais admirablement amorti le choc, elle n'a pas insisté davantage puisque tu as mis tant d'ardeur à décliner son soutien mais je me rends compte qu'elle s'était trompée ! »

Comme elle entra dans une salle adjacente correspondant au laboratoire où étaient entreposés les médicaments, Irvine se pencha un peu vers son supérieur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Heureusement que c'est nous qui sommes entrés en premier. Je n'ébruiterai rien de ton ''forcing'' à Quistis, ça évitera qu'elle te passe un savon ! Et Selphie sait garder un secret si jamais tu soupçonnais le contraire », précisa-t-il en effectuant un clin d'œil à sa bien-aimée.

Madame Kadowaki revint avec une seringue remplie d'un produit :

« Bon, je t'injecte un fortifiant pour t'éviter un autre malaise. Néanmoins Irvine, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller jusqu'à ce soir ! » recommanda-t-elle au tireur d'élite.

Elle ajouta en s'adressant à Squall :

« Évidemment ma décision à propos de l'intervention d'Irvine n'est qu'une excuse, je sais très bien que le pauvre ne va pas s'évertuer à te forcer à te nourrir mieux au risque de se recevoir un mauvais coup de gunblade vu tes accès de colère en ce moment et ce n'est pas son boulot. J'espère seulement que son implication te stimulera afin que tu te remettes à manger convenablement. Je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il obtienne un blâme à cause de ton attitude. C'est assez mesquin comme manière de procéder mais peut-être réfléchiras-tu à deux fois avant de te laisser mourir de faim ! »

Après s'être rhabillé lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, partant de la chambre, Squall traversa le bureau de madame Kadowaki dans le but de sortir, du même coup, il remercia cette dernière de lui avoir prodigué des soins et s'excusa de son insolence.

« Oui, oui ! C'est facile d'espérer te faire pardonner après avoir obtenu ce que tu souhaitais, désapprouva la doctoresse. Cependant, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur et comme l'a dit Irvine auparavant, heureusement que Quistis ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Eh oui, j'ai une bonne ouïe ! plaisanta en définitive la praticienne. Toutefois je doute qu'elle approuve ton départ précoce de l'infirmerie ! » conclut-elle évasive.

Le commandant la salua d'un signe militaire et quitta le cabinet médical tandis que le tireur d'élite finissait d'embrasser amoureusement Selphie.

« Cela va sans dire, demain matin, tu me ramènes cet olibrius ici ! Et préviens Linoa que Squall est sorti ! Je sais qu'elle attendait mon coup de fil ! spécifia la doctoresse au sniper avant qu'il ne se hâte de rattraper son chef.  
- Oui m'dame ! » confirma Irvine sur le pas de la porte.

Ne souhaitant rencontrer personne, Squall se dépêcha de marcher bien qu'il se sente encore affaibli. Le médicament injecté n'avait pas l'air d'agir immédiatement.

« Eh ! Tu vas où ? C'est pas par-là la cafèt ! » s'alarma le Galbadien aux côtés de son conscrit qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur principal.

Le tireur d'élite quasiment en état de détresse n'obtenant aucune réponse de son commandant interpella celui-ci par son prénom. Irvine avait non seulement peur d'être rejeté par le gunblader mais aussi de ne pas pouvoir s'acquitter de sa promesse émise au médecin.

Au son de la voix presque désemparée, le responsable des Seeds pivota face au roux. La vulnérabilité soudaine du play-boy le déconcerta tellement il le croyait totalement narcissique. Néanmoins, Squall lui ordonna sans ménagement :

« Procure-nous de l'eau ! Rapporte-moi ensuite mon sac rouge dans le vestibule de mon appart, le code est 5-5-2-8-4. Si tu rencontres Linoa raconte-lui ce que tu veux puis rejoins-moi au parking ! »

Le sang du sniper ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Squall avait contre Linoa et de surcroît il n'était pas question qu'il devienne son laquais:

« Eh ! Je refuse de jouer les messagers de seconde zone ! Si t'as un problème avec Linoa, règle-le par toi-même ! se rebiffa Irvine.  
- Très bien ! tempêta le brun. j'irai chercher ce foutu sac ! Mais prends au moins deux bouteilles d'eau à la cafétéria ! » lui somma-t-il en s'introduisant dans l'ascenseur dans lequel il se félicita que le sniper eût été si conciliant de s'éclipser avec lui dans la mesure où ils étaient censé profiter d'un congé bien mérité.

Quand Squall pénétra dans l'appartement, il ne fut pas frappé de trouver Linoa. Surprise de voir son amoureux, cette dernière se leva du canapé sur lequel elle avait pris ses aises pour feuilleter un magazine en grignotant :

« Squall ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment te sens-tu ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

C'était plutôt au locataire de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait chez lui, mais s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses pleurnichements, il savait qu'il lui faudrait être diplomate et faire preuve d'une grande retenue.

« Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je me rende quelque part ! lui répondit-il simplement en apercevant le sac de sport qu'il était venu chercher.  
- Encore ? Mais tu viens juste d'arriver ! » protesta-t-elle boudeuse.

Il s'avança dans l'optique de l'étreindre... Mais celle-ci l'observant avec son air de chien battu - une scène que le garçon ne connaissait que trop bien - Squall s'arrêta dans son geste qu'il voulait pourtant affectueux et recula vers la porte.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? essaya-t-elle.  
- Non, lui répondit-il catégorique.  
- Non ? geignit-elle presque.  
- J'ai un dernier problème à régler où tu t'ennuierais terriblement si je t'emmenais avec moi, la dissuada-t-il.  
- Mais... voulut-elle contester.  
- Laisse-moi régler cette toute dernière affaire et ensuite je passerai plus de temps avec toi.  
- Tu me le promets ? » le supplia-t-elle.

Comme il détestait promettre une chose qu'il était susceptible de rompre, il évita la question :

« Il faut que je parte.  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu » bouda-t-elle les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui et ce petit jeu commençait réellement à l'agacer :

« Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'aucun imprévu vienne nous interrompre si c'est que tu veux entendre » lâcha-t-il.

Elle fit la moue.

« Alors je ne compte pas plus que ça à tes yeux !? Moi je reste ici à t'attendre bien sagement, sans rien dire. C'est ça !?  
- Je t'en prie Linoa n'entre pas dans cette voie. » termina-t-il.

Puis sans plus tergiverser, il sortit de l'appartement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au sous-sol qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le tireur d'élite, adossé contre un des piliers, patientait avec un sac de provisions.

« T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose des fois ? l'interrogea Irvine en le talonnant.  
- … »

Devant le silence de son équipier, Irvine arbora l'intérieur de son paquet, lui dévoilant différentes victuailles en plus de l'eau.

« J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Kadowaki si tu vois ce que je veux dire… expliqua Irvine. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû donner un baiser à la serveuse pour qu'elle confirme qu'on est bien passé à la cafétéria pour y manger ! » déplora-t-il comme Squall l'entraîna vers une Mégane grise métallisée de la BGU qu'il déverrouilla.

Le cow-boy ne posa pas plus de questions, se débarrassa de son fardeau sur la banquette arrière et s'enfonça dans le siège conducteur.

Irvine qui savait conduire depuis ses quatorze ans comme tous les cadets des académies similaires à l'école balambienne, fila jusqu'au port conformément à l'ordre de son chef.

Un regain d'énergie en même temps que le silence qui régnait entre lui et le tireur d'élite permirent à Squall de réfléchir.

Il expira. Sa dispute avec Kadowaki n'était pas du tout un caprice de sa part. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir des divergences avec le médecin, sa santé lui appartenait et il se sentait encore la force de sortir une dernière fois avant de réellement décompresser. Il n'avait pas désiré lui avouer que c'était une question de survie : ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était revenu de cette guerre, c'était un immense brouillard permanent qui le submergeait. Étant dans la confusion la plus totale, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour espérer avoir un minimum d'apaisement, c'était de rallier ce lieu et qu'il lui fallait mettre à jour impérativement certaines interrogations en suspens. De plus, il était évident que son attitude n'affectait nullement le bon déroulement de la BGU et qu'il ne commettait aucune faute grave, si ce n'est peut-être de mettre en péril la vie du sniper mais ce dernier était assez grand pour refuser de l'accompagner dans son expédition plus ou moins douteuse. Au fur et à mesure de ces jours où ils avaient combattu ensemble, Squall avait appris à connaître le jeune homme tandis qu'il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de lui à l'orphelinat. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était surpris à l'apprécier et l'avait embarqué dans son excursion secrète.

Du reste, heureusement que ce n'était pas Zell qui était à la place du cow-boy sinon il aurait eu droit à une tapée de questions incessantes, à un bavardage interminable et inconsistant, et il aurait probablement fini par lui abîmer la figure. Avec le rouquin, au moins, Squall était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de conversations futiles.

Irvine gara la voiture sur un parking à proximité de différents entrepôts.

Sous le regard tranquille du Galbadien, Squall sortit de la Mégane, s'empara de la nourriture, s'éloigna de plusieurs centaines de mètres, s'assit face à la mer sur une vieille caisse en bois parmi d'autres et entreprit de manger. Il souhaitait regagner une certaine plénitude, ne plus penser à sa colère sur laquelle il s'était focalisé afin de ne pas découvrir la vraie raison de son mal être. Par cette expédition, il espérait réellement retrouver sa paix intérieure.

Lorsqu'il revint, le roux était positionné sur la jetée, les jambes pendues dans le vide, et observait le calme de la mer. Le commandant s'était avancé vers un garage assez vaste correspondant à celui de l'université. Il l'ouvrit grâce aux clés qui lui avaient été remises la veille coïncidant à sa nouvelle fonction. Un instant plus tard, il appela Irvine et ensemble, ils descendirent précautionneusement un jet ski dans l'objectif de le mettre à l'eau par les escaliers en pierre de la jetée. Au préalable, Squall avait débranché le fil qui aurait permis à l'université de les repérer dès qu'ils auraient mis le contact.

Une fois l'engin en mer, l'officier supérieur, avant de s'installer à l'arrière, enjoignit son subalterne de piloter pour une destination connue que de Squall.

* * *

L'après-midi, Zell avait rallié Selphie et quelques autres cadets pour aider à la préparation de la fête. Quistis qui remplacerait à terme l'actuel directeur, avait aménagé son bureau convenant à sa future fonction de sous-directrice avec la collaboration de Shu. Quant à Linoa, elle avait traîné en compagnie de Seeds plus âgés à rigoler dans le parc de l'académie, dans le but de montrer plus ou moins à tous, comment son amoureux l'avait délaissé tandis qu'il avait eu la possibilité de rester avec elle.

Les deux fugueurs, après s'être donnés une meilleure apparence, se retrouvèrentaux côtés de Zell et Selphie, pour le dîner.

Linoa étant absente, Zell rompit le silence :

« Quoi de neuf les mecs ? » interrogea-t-il excité de connaître le récit de l'aventure de ses camarades.

Cependant Quistis, aux aguets, arriva furibonde n'en pouvant plus de contenir ses pensées gorgées de reproches. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mâcher ses mots pour rabrouer son étudiant vis-à-vis de son comportement qu'elle jugeait immature.

Ainsi l'ancienne instructrice demeura plantée devant Squall afin de produire son effet et s'adressa à lui en gardant un œil sur Irvine :

« Bravo ! s'exclama-t-elle feignant d'applaudir. Très responsable de la part d'un officier supérieur ton nouvel esclandre avec le docteur Kadowaki tout à l'heure ! Très professionnel !  
- Je n'ai rien fait de préjudiciable, plaida-t-il.  
- Oh non rien du tout ! affirma-t-elle sarcastique. En partant de l'infirmerie comme tu l'as fait, tu as juste mis ta santé en danger ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Tu exagères... » soupira Squall en portant une main à son front.

La blonde continua son discours moralisateur en pointant son index sur les deux jeunes concernés :

« Et votre virée était tellement urgente que vous étiez obligés de partir, comme ça... ! Sans prévenir !?  
- On n'a pas à t'avertir de nos déplacements durant nos congés, riposta Squall.  
- Bien sûr mais ne fallait-il pas que tu te sois évanoui pas plus tard qu'hier ! proclama l'enseignante bouillant de colère. Ce matin tu étais encore blanc comme un linge ! Tu n'as laissé le choix au docteur Kadowaki que de te laisser t'en aller de l'infirmerie !  
- Je l'ai convaincue sous conditions qu'Irvine ici présent m'accompagne ! spécifia le brun, las de se justifier.  
- Je t'assure Quis ! Il allait mieux cet après-midi et la doc m'avait chargé de le chaperonner au cas où, temporisa Irvine qui se garda bien de divulguer qu'il n'avait été qu'un chauffeur à la petite semaine.  
- Justement, s'il avait besoin d'un chaperon, il aurait dû rester se reposer ! Regardez-le, s'adressa-t-elle en prenant à témoins Zell et Selphie, c'est tout juste s'il ne va pas s'écrouler dans son assiette !  
- Ce n'est que la fatigue de la journée, la rassura Squall. Et ça te déstresserait si tu arrêtais de te préoccuper autant des autres ! grogna-t-il.  
- Ah oui ?! s'exclama-t-elle agacée. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il n'y ait eu aucun lien avec le commandant de cette BGU !  
- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à proposer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, je n'en verrai aucun inconvénient ! » la défia-t-elle.

Alors excédée par les propos du brun, Quistis rapporta :

« Au cas où tu chercherais Linoa, elle est sûrement en compagnie d'un de ces grands dadais avec qui elle a folâtré tout l'après-midi ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, elle se retira furieuse de la cafétéria, Squall se précipitant à ses côtés. Et considérant au sérieux son rôle de protecteur, Irvine se lança à leur poursuite.

« Putain, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive mais depuis qu'on est revenu, il règne vraiment une ambiance étrange, souligna le boxeur professionnel qui retrouvait dorénavant seul avec Selphie.  
- Ça va s'arranger Zell. Demain la fête rendra tout le monde de meilleure humeur ! assura de son éternelle optimisme la petite brune.  
- Mouais... » douta le puncheur pas très convaincu de la prédiction de la jeune fille.

* * *

En fin de soirée, l'ancienne instructrice fut satisfaite que son jeune protégé eut admis, pour son bien-être à elle, que ce dernier s'était quelque peu mis en difficulté par rapport à sa santé mais qu'il avait pris soin de prendre une bouée de sauvetage prénommé Irvine, puis il s'était excusé pour ses multiples emportements. Quant à Quistis, elle lui avait demandé pardon concernant ses propos sur Linoa.

Après cet incident, la jeune femme, à peine rassurée de l'état de santé de son ancien élève, avait décidé de se détendre dans son bureau fraîchement agencé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un nouveau tracas surviendrait lorsqu'elle avait décroché le téléphone.

Seifer avait repris contact. Quistis n'avait pas eu le moindre désir de l'aider, ni de partager cet appel tortueux pour en soulager sa conscience.

Un peu plus tard, elle avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit comme elle songeait sans cesse au blond qui aurait peut-être eu besoin de secours. Ainsi après avoir fixé longuement la nuit étoilée puisqu'elle avait ouvert ses volets, la future directrice était partie se coucher le cœur malheureux.

À suivre !

* * *

**Défoulez-vous dans les reviews, promis je ne me vexerai pas !**

* * *

**(1) : **Deux mois, c'est parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'Irvine rejoigne la BGU deux mois après le début de la guerre qui a duré quatre mois en tout, dans ma fic.


	5. Chapitre IV : Un Chevalier en perdition

Disclaimers : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de Final Fantasy VIII, ni de son univers...

Merci à toi Nied pour tes corrections, je sais que je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise avec la grammaire et ça ne doit pas forcément être facile de retravailler mes phrases...

Merci à Tyani, Nied pour leurs commentaires et également à Redfoxline !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_**Chapitre IV**_

_**Un Chevalier en perdition**_

Dorénavant peu importait à l'ex-chevalier de ne plus percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de soleil, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter ce moment qui le délivrerait de toute souffrance à l'intérieur de sa cellule dont aucune interstice ne permettait à la lueur du jour de s'infiltrer.

La violence qui lui était tombée dessus pour la seconde fois avait eu l'avantage de chasser définitivement de son esprit un reste d'écho des émotions cruelles d'Ultimécia auxquelles il avait été relié durant les quatre derniers mois. Ainsi, il demeurait prostré, vigilant au moindre de ses mouvements susceptible d'augmenter son calvaire qui s'était ajouté au supplice précédent. Son corps se maintenait dans la position qu'il avait adopté lorsqu'il avait atterri sur le sol de sa prison quand les gardiens l'avaient ramené. Ses bourreaux s'étaient donnés à cœur joie pour le brutaliser en lui lacérant le torse à coups de fouet autour de spectateurs avides de vengeance, condamnant de cette manière la mort de leurs enfants pour les uns et lavant l'affront d'avoir vu leurs plans déjoués en même temps que d'avoir été dépossédés de leur prêtresse pour les autres.

De cette manière Seifer s'affaiblissait d'heure en heure, n'absorbant ni le liquide qui lui était apporté, ni la texture brunâtre qui lui servait de nourriture, désireux d'oublier la galère dans laquelle il s'était fourré dès lors qu'il s'était soustrait de la détention dans laquelle Quistis l'avait incarcéré juste avant cette guerre fulgurante.

Puis la fièvre résultant de l'infection de ses blessures le submergea. Cette opacité qui l'enveloppait lui rappela la douce couverture sous laquelle il se dissimulait pendant son enfance quand il avait besoin de réconfort et de chaleur. En fin de compte l'ex-chevalier se mit réellement à dérailler et il commença à psalmodier une berceuse chantée par sa matrone lorsque la nuit, au cours de ses rondes, elle remarquait les soubresauts du petit garçon pleurant presque en silence sous son édredon. D'ailleurs c'était le seul moment, lorsque le groupe d'orphelins dormait, qu'il acceptait cette proximité, dans le cas contraire, si les autres enfants demeuraient dans les environs et qu'elle lui portait de l'attention, il se montrait désagréable et insolent.

Le souvenir du visage de sa tendre nourrice à l'orphelinat eut l'effet d'apaiser un tant soit peu son corps meurtri. De cette manière, l'esprit délirant, il fredonna par saccades d'une voix éraillée la chanson qui avait émergé de sa mémoire.

Toutefois l'air chantonné en boucle ne tarda pas à agacer le garde en faction devant la porte du cachot.

''Comme si la grosse brute à l'entrée de ce pénitencier de merde et le patron dans la salle de contrôle ne suffisaient pas à la surveillance d'un seul prisonnier. Putain, heureusement que la paye en vaut la peine !'' Telle était à cet instant la pensée du gardien cupide qui se moquait totalement de connaître l'identité du torturé, son boulot actuel consistant à passer la pitance à travers un conduit au détenu, puis de regarder de temps à autres par la lucarne verrouillée si ce même détenu n'avait pas calenché. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'une dizaine de mercenaires se camouflaient à l'extérieur de la forteresse au cas où…

« Eh tu vas fermer ton clapet, merde ! » vociféra le vigile rendu nerveux par la voix souffreteuse de Seifer.

Néanmoins le prisonnier en pleine folie, totalement ignorant de la plainte en raison de son piteux état, continua sa litanie.

Cinq minutes de patience eurent finalement raison du geôlier qui exaspéré surgit dans la pièce de surveillance dans le but de se plaindre à son chef, une satisfaction sadique affichée sur le visage quand il remarqua l'absence de ce dernier. Il s'avança alors devant un panneau intégré de multiple boutons en vue d'appuyer sur celui qui déverrouillerait le sas de la cellule du captif, comptant bien lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? le surprit sévèrement un individu dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé par un turban bleu clair et un casque métallique ressemblant à ceux que portaient les SeeDs de Galbadia durant leur attaque contre la BGU. Tout doux avec ton jouet, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un » déclara tranquillement la présence impromptue s'amusant du manque de confiance visible du vigile qui n'était probablement qu'un grouillot engagé pour la circonstance.

En effet le geôlier, intimidé par l'attitude assurée de l'intrus indifférent par l'arme pointée sur lui, finit par le questionner d'une voix hésitante :

« Qui vous a laissé entrer ? »

Au même instant, le portable accroché au pantalon du garde sonna.

« Décroche ! C'est probablement l'explication que tu attendais ! » somma le quidam au gardien incertain quant à la réaction à adopter.

En définitive le surveillant se décida par répondre tout en gardant gauchement sa cible en ligne de mire.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa conversation téléphonique, le vigile rangea son arme, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se défendre contre ce type à l'allure étrange.

« Te voilà rassuré ? se moqua l'individu dont les cheveux bruns débordaient légèrement du couvre-chef. Bien évidemment je t'interdis d'ouvrir la seule cellule encore en service !  
- Mais c'est flippant d'entendre sa rengaine à la con ! se défendit le gardien.  
- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire ? Je ne parierais pas deux balles sur ton intégrité ! Tu n'as qu'à t'insérer des boules quiès dans les oreilles ! Regagne ton poste espèce de brute » lui ordonna la mystérieuse personne.

Le garde, contrarié et penaud d'avoir été découvert dans son projet, retourna nonchalamment à son tour de garde.

« La ferme ! tonitrua le vigile qui ne se priva pas de manifester son désappointement en frappant avec rage sa paume contre la porte métallique de la cellule, énervé de n'avoir pu passer ses nerfs sur le détenu qui poursuivait sa lancinante mélodie.  
- Oh ! Laisse-le tranquille ! se fâcha l'étranger devenu impatient qui s'était avancé dans le couloir dans la perspective de guetter celui qu'il attendait.  
- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! maugréa le geôlier.  
- Tu veux t'attirer des ennuis ? le réprimanda l'obscur individu.  
- N'empêche que ma queue dans sa bouche il s'arrêterait de beugler ce fils de pute ! » vociféra le laquais de service satisfait de sa balourdise.

Pourtant l'inconnu, offusqué de l'attitude du garde, attrapa ce dernier par son col de chemise :

« Ça ne te suffit donc pas ce qu'il a enduré pour que tu veuilles en rajouter ? Si jamais tu entreprends quoi que ce soit avec lui, je t'écorcherai vif personnellement, c'est pigé ?  
- Eh bien que se passe-t-il par ici ? » intervint un homme qui de par son allure semblait être le chef des mercenaires chargés de toute l'intendance.

Le visiteur se dégagea de l'homme malintentionné.

« Ah mon cher, accueillit le nouveau protagoniste. Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt ! s'étonna celui-ci.  
- Mes sources m'ont dit que vous déteniez le chevalier de la sorcière et que vous l'auriez pas mal amoché. Vu l'état de la salle que j'ai aperçue tout à l'heure en arrivant, vous n'avez pas dû y aller de main morte effectivement ! Vous ne faites jamais le ménage ou c'est juste pour maintenir une certaine ambiance ? s'indigna l'intrus contrarié de la teneur des événements.  
- Ah-ah ! s'exprima le chef riant de la réaction de son invité.  
- En tout cas, je ne sais pas combien ils vous ont payé mais vous avez dû recevoir un belle somme d'argent pour que vos bouledogues l'interceptent aussi rapidement !  
- Vous reconnaissez enfin l'efficacité de mes actions ! Cependant je vous ferai remarquer qu'il a été sur vos terres durant toute une journée peut-être même plus et que c'est vous qui êtes trop lents ! Ceci dit allons dans mon bureau où nous serons plus confortablement installés » proposa le maître des lieux qui se dirigea simplement vers la salle des caméras.

Pendant ce temps-là, le détenu s'était arrêté de chanter à moitié évanoui et perdu dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

**Flash-back**** :**

Seifer avait dix-sept ans et son rival presque autant, son anniversaire approchant. L'aîné s'était blessé la main mystérieusement en fin de week-end et avait prétendu à ses amis Fujin et Raijin, ainsi qu'aux adultes qui s'intéressaient un peu à lui qu'il s'était ouvert la paume en astiquant son épé docteur Kadowaki, l'officier de santé de la BGU qui connaissait Seifer depuis ses dix ans, n'avait pas été dupe de cette excuse, mais elle avait signalé la blessure dans le dossier du blond comme étant un accident. Après tout si le chef du conseil de discipline, le cauchemar des nouveaux cadets, avait reçu une entaille d'un de ses camarades, personne n'irait s'en plaindre et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté la justification du blessé sans enquêter davantage.

Lors du premier entraînement de la semaine, le maître d'armes n'avait non plus pas cru son motif :

« Tu te fous de moi Seifer ? le rabroua le professeur principal.  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité m'sieur ! assura le jeune épéiste.  
- Mouais c'est ça... » émit l'entraîneur pas du tout convaincu de l'explication de son étudiant.

L'instructeur empoigna le bras de Seifer, celui dont on voyait le bandage, afin d'exhiber sa main pansée devant les apprentis SeeDs pour les prendre à parti ; l'adulte s'éclaircit la voix avant d'interrompre leur exercice :

« En début d'année je vous avais prévenus que je ferais redoubler tous ceux qui se blesseraient avec leur propre épée vu le niveau que vous avez atteint et que je ne tolèrerais donc aucune maladresse de n'importe quel ordre ! »

Les yeux du maître d'armes dardèrent ceux du blond.

« N'est-ce pas Seifer ? Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il t'attend… l'avisa l'adulte avant de relâcher le bras du jeune épéiste. Patiente la fin du cours sur un banc dans les gradins » ordonna-t-il ensuite au blond.

Seifer, bien qu'il ne broncha pas, bouillonnait d'amertume. Languir tranquillement alors qu'il était assuré de redoubler son année, il en était malade, aussi bien à la perspective de perdre son partenaire de combat que d'attendre encore un an avant de passer l'examen du SeeD parce qu'il savait qu'il était exclu de la prochaine session de par ce redoublement fâcheux.

Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de massacrer un des sacs de sable du club de boxe histoire de voir la tête du responsable de l'association répondant au nom de Zell lorsqu'il découvrirait les restes de son accessoire fétiche, ce défoulement aurait été une véritable source d'apaisement pour le gunblader même de la main gauche… Que nenni ! La seule solution qui le soulagerait indubitablement consisterait à arranger un duel avec son adversaire préféré dont la rivalité existait depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe... Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle sa main le faisait trop souffrir.

Seifer patienta la fin du cours à ruminer.

Discernant la contrariété de son élève, l'enseignant l'interrompit dans ses pensées pour l'envoyer chercher du courrier éventuel dans la salle des professeurs et passer chez le concierge déposer des clés, cette excursion allant l'occuper durant la demi-heure restante.

Quant l'étudiant soucieux revint dans la classe, la sonnerie avait déjà retenti et seul Squall s'entretenait avec le professeur. Le blond ne s'attarda pas, il déposa des papiers sur le bureau à l'entrée de la salle puis balbutia ce qui sembla être un bonsoir avant de prendre congé : les cours de la journée étaient terminés.

Lorsqu'il quitta à son tour la salle d'entraînement, Squall fut surpris que son rival ne lui soit pas tombé dessus dans le but de représailles. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas le voir de toute la soirée mis à part à la cafétéria pour le dîner. De plus l'aîné était retourné dans sa chambre dès son repas achevé causant l'ébahissement de ses amis...

Dans les jours qui suivirent Seifer fut agréablement soulagé que l'annonce de son redoublement n'ait pas fait le tour de la BGU. Toutefois il trouvait bizarre qu'aucun élève n'épilogue sur ce redoublement, une petite partie des étudiants ne se seraient pourtant pas privés de se moquer de lui tout en se réjouissant de cette pénalité tandis que d'autres, ayant davantage peur de son courroux, l'auraient dévisagé étrangement tout en médisant dans son dos. Seifer était conscient qu'il aurait amplement mérité ce persiflage à cause de l'attitude odieuse qu'il affichait la plupart du temps. En fin de compte le chef du comité de discipline en avait déduit que personne, hormis la poignée de gunbladers de sa classe dont ne s'était répandu aucun commentaire, ne devait être au courant de cette regrettable histoire parce que Raijin et Fujin n'en avaient pas parlé avec lui : en tant que membres disciplinaires, ils en auraient été les premiers informés. En conséquence, Seifer garda son questionnement et sa contrariété pour lui ; il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre de cette sanction qui lui était tombée dessus tel un couperet.

Quant à Squall, il aurait vraiment cru que son aîné aurait été infernal avec tout le monde dans les jours suivants. Toutefois après trois jours sans attaques verbales, ne discernant aucun guet-apens de la part de son rival, le brun commençait à être sur les nerfs. Le cadet, incapable de profiter de cette accalmie inopinée s'était tenu aux aguets tout le long de la semaine, s'attendant à une revanche qui en fin de compte ne vint pas. Et plus curieux encore, la fille du général délinois avait subitement cherché de plus en plus sa compagnie lorsqu'elle avait escorté son père au cours de ses visites à la BGU qui étaient devenues étrangement quotidiennes au lieu des trois hebdomadaires.

De plus c'était tellement perceptible que l'adolescente cherchait à séduire le brun que Seifer, riant jaune de ce soudain attachement, se gaussa d'elle intérieurement quand il constata le manque visible de réaction du courtisé. Néanmoins connaissant la demoiselle pour avoir été son ancien béguin, il s'inquiéta qu'au final le jeune homme entrât dans son jeu de séduction.

Lors du dernier cours de la semaine, après qu'il eut donné ses instructions à ses apprentis, le maître d'armes se positionna à côté de l'épéiste qui s'était mis à l'écart sur un banc, sa blessure n'étant toujours pas guérie.

« Alors Seifer, tu as bien cogité le fait que tu redoubleras ? demanda de but en blanc le professeur à son élève au visage déprimé.

- Tu es bien silencieux… Ne me dis pas que tu es accablé par ce redoublement ? » s'étonna l'entraîneur.

Le blond persista dans son silence s'obstinant à fixer, l'air boudeur, le déroulement de l'entraînement de ses camarades.

« Pas de répliques arrogantes ? » poursuivit l'enseignant étonné de l'attitude résignée de son étudiant.

Seifer continua à ignorer totalement l'adulte qui continua pourtant son entretien :

« Et cette main, elle va mieux au moins ? »

Détournant toujours son regard, le jeune gunblader exhiba de manière désinvolte sous les yeux du professeur le bandage que lui avait recomposé le médecin le matin même.

« Regarde-moi ! » lui somma finalement l'instructeur qui commençait à s'impatienter du comportement puéril de son élève.

Seifer céda à la voix autoritaire ; il aurait été idiot d'offenser le seul professeur qui, trois ans après l'entrée du blond à la BGU, avait plaidé sa cause pour qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé suite à ses mauvaises notes et son indiscipline récalcitrante qui le pénalisait énormément malgré le fait qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs épéistes de la BGU. Au bout du compte la décision du renvoi avait été repoussée, l'incriminé devant améliorer son attitude et sa moyenne s'il ne souhaitait pas que la sentence soit mise à exécution. Et alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de se prélasser durant son année de redoublement, le maître d'armes lui avait imposé un brun taciturne comme partenaire de combat. À son grand étonnement, il s'agissait tout simplement du même brun avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de se bagarrer à l'orphelinat.

C'est avec enthousiasme que Seifer découvrit rapidement que Squall s'avérait être un bon gunbladiste. L'aîné prit alors conscience qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce précieux challenger et qu' il lui était impératif de se mettre au même niveau que cet élève apparemment modèle car excellant dans toutes les matières s'il espérait demeurer son équipier dans les années à venir.

« Cinq jours sans tenir une gunblade, hein ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois respecter l'avis du médecin ! Sans compter qu'on m'a relaté que tu étais passé étudier à la bibliothèque, aucun ennui à rapporter avec les premières années, aucun chahut avec Zell, plus de chamaillerie avec Squall ? C'est vraiment ce second redoublement qui te cause du souci ou il y a autre chose ? » tenta de découvrir le professeur.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Après réflexion, l'enseignant reprit :

« En redoublant deux fois, tu perds le privilège de devenir un jour officier. Tu visais un tel poste ? C'est vrai qu'avec Squall, vous êtes à même de vous disputer la place de commandant... Si tu redoubles tu as d'office perdu contre lui sans avoir pu même passer l'examen. Ou peut-être ne conçois-tu pas d'être sous ses ordres, il est bien parti pour pouvoir en donner en tout cas. Tu sais que tu en aurais la capacité toi aussi si tu n'avais pas ce sale caractère, railla le professeur. D'ailleurs quand j'y repense tes notes se sont vraiment améliorées depuis que Squall est devenu ton partenaire… »

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le brun en question, le visage du jeune homme se changea en une expression encore plus morose.

Constatant l'air maussade de son étudiant et parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Seifer montrer à ce point sa déception, l'instructeur posa une main sur son épaule pour finir par lui confesser qu'il l'avait fait languir sur son véritable sort :

« Squall est venu me voir lundi soir et figure-toi qu'il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui t'avait abîmé… De toute façon qui d'autre ? » gloussa le maître d'armes.

Seifer, légèrement inquiet pour la suite des événements, guetta un reproche assez rude de l'entraîneur.

« Il ne m'en a pas dit plus et je ne chercherai de toute façon pas le comment du pourquoi, le tranquillisa tout de suite celui-ci. Je sais bien que vous vous couvriez l'un l'autre en ne disant rien puisque vous avez interdiction de combattre sans ma présence tant que vous n'êtes pas SeeDs mais de là à te faire redoubler ce n'est pas ce que Squall souhaitait. Il est bien plus solidaire que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un partenaire tel que lui j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! »

Seifer baissa la tête, il n'avait jamais su avoir une conversation normale avec son rival.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour t'humilier. Lui aussi a de la chance de t'avoir… Grâce à toi, il peut se lâcher au combat et montrer son potentiel. Vous vous complétez bien tous les deux. Et puis quoi allez t'as pas un mauvais fond, juste un caractère de chien et bizarrement patient devant les silences de Squall, j'ai remarqué... », termina le maître d'armes en se moquant gentiment de son élève qui rougit légèrement.

« Alors ça signifie que…, reprit le blond timidement mais le professeur le précéda.  
- Aucun redoublement en vue et aucune punition. Te voilà rassuré ? conclut l'instructeur tout sourire.  
- Merci, répondit Seifer gêné en imaginant l'intervention du brun en train de le défendre.  
- C'est Squall qu'il faut remercier pas moi ! » déclara assez fort le professeur pour que le concerné qui s'entraînait non loin d'eux l'entende.

À l'écoute de son nom, le brun s'était en effet retourné.

« Mais Hyne, arrêtez de vous mutiler, ce n'est pas la première fois il me semble ! » implora en conclusion l'enseignant en dévisageant tour à tour ses étudiants dissipé l'aîné rencontra les yeux de Squall, Seifer lui fit un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement.

Le plus jeune, avec un mouvement de dédain, virevolta ensuite afin de continuer ses exercices en solitaire.

« Non pas comme ça Seifer, vas lui dire franchement » lui intima le maître d'armes.

Le blond marcha nonchalamment près de son partenaire de combat, s'arrêta à côté du jeune gunblader de façon à ne pas recevoir un mauvais coup d'épée et proclama avec une certaine arrogance :

« Je te remercie princesse mais j'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Achevant sa phrase, Seifer, bouche bée, regretta aussitôt sa déclaration. Il se dégagea donc de son rival pour sortir vivement de la salle sous le regard du brun décontenancé par l'attitude de son aîné comme il venait de déceler un sentiment inhabituel de remord sur le visage de Seifer.

Malgré son soulagement de ne pas redoubler, l'humeur de Seifer ne s'arrangea pour autant le lendemain ; au contraire, quand Fujin vint le chercher pour le déjeuner, elle lui apprit que Linoa allait demeurer tout le week-end à la BGU : la brunette avait clamé cette information à toute personne se trouvant à ses côtés. Aussi l'idée de voir la jeune fille se coller à Squall pendant deux jours de suite n'enchanta guère le blond. Squall l'attirait naturellement depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et si l'aîné ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point il tenait à lui, il prit véritablement conscience de son attachement maintenant qu'il risquait d'être devancé par son ex.

Dès son arrivée à la cafétéria, le regard de Seifer tomba directement sur son ancienne petite amie de l'année dernière, habillée d'une de ses tenues affriolantes qu'il connaissait bien, assise à une table à babiller face à son rival dont il ne pouvait apercevoir que le dos. D'ailleurs la brunette ne tarda pas à fixer d'un air espiègle les yeux verts qui la toisaient méchamment. Linoa gloussa soudainement comme une excitée après avoir soufflé quelques mots à son prétendant. Elle exaltait de voir l'humeur maussade de son précédent flirt. Elle désirait plus que tout séduire Squall depuis qu'elle l'avait vu blesser le blond à la main et considérait cet acte comme une sorte de vengeance que Seifer l'ait laissée tomber, de plus elle comptait s'amuser en narguant le blond en se collant le plus possible à son rival qui était en prime le meilleur de sa promotion.

De son côté Seifer, dont l'agacement teintée de jalousie allait éclater, se mit à la tâche d'ignorer la midinette et fit demi-tour, tout en cachant tant bien que mal son exaspération. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer son comportement asocial à ses compagnons du comité de discipline.

Plus les jours s'enchaînaient, plus Squall avait l'impression que son aîné l'évitait. Seifer avait adopté une attitude effacée : il ne traînait plus dans les couloirs avec ses acolytes à la recherche d'un jeune militaire à embarrasser et n'interrompait plus les cours de quelconques remarques pour amuser la galerie. Le brun en avait conclu que son aîné était parti pour le snober obstinément alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que ses habitudes de provocations reprennent le dessus, de même qu'il avait imaginé le chef du conseil de discipline lancer des piques contre Linoa ce qui aurait pu aider à la décourager de venir aussi souvent à la BGU mais rien n'était survenu.

De de fait, il en était arrivé à être furieux contre Seifer qui ne le provoquait plus, reconnaissant également avec un certain agacement lui avoir accordé une place qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si importante en fin de compte. Les jours derniers, le plus jeune avait ressenti un vide lorsque son aîné s'était arrêté de le défier. Squall compensait ce qu'il interprétait comme de l'indifférence de sa part, en se retranchant sur l'attention que demandait Liona, les visites de la brune étant devenues étrangement quasi journalières en soirée.

Ce fut donc avec amertume que le blond observa l'adolescente courtiser Squall tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas à son rival de cavaler aussi farouchement après la demoiselle plutôt que l'inverse. Et au bout du compte, la collégienne délinoise était arrivée à ses fins quand le brun l'accepta en tant que petite amie quelques mois plus tard lors du feu d'artifice de Noël.

**Fin du flash-back****.**

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement ramenant le prisonnier à la réalité. La lumière du néon pénétrant dans la pièce lui éblouissant les yeux, le détenu s'évanouit. Seifer crut trépasser en voyant les traits flous de ce qui semblait être le visage de son rival juste en face de lui…

À suivre

* * *

Vos comm' sont les bienvenus !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent !


End file.
